Island
by newyork24-7
Summary: A case sends two members of the team undercover.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ok there, m'dear?"

"Fine, Mrs McCourt, just looking for my husband," Hannah replied. "Have you seen him?"

The older woman pursed her lips thoughtfully, pausing in her self appointed task of polishing the reception desk. "I think he went out for a walk, did he not mention it to you?" Her eyes watched the blonde woman in obvious curiosity.

"He must have forgotten to mention it," she answered, pasting a false, polite smile on her face. "I'll go find him, could do with the fresh air anyway," she continued casually.

"Mmm hmm." Mrs McCourt shook her head, eyes narrowed in scorn and disbelief as she watched the girl leave.

* * *

Mumbling angrily to herself, Hannah veered off the path slightly, heading towards the small stream. "Jack!" she yelled out, her anger and frustration growing by the minute. "Jack!" she screeched again. She stomped her foot when there was no reply. Letting out an annoyed screech, she headed in the direction of the small alcove that was shaded by trees.

As she jumped down into it she stopped in horror at the sight of her husband's lifeless and bloody body floating in the shallow water. For a brief moment she just stared, and then a heart stopping scream erupted from her throat.

* * *

"Cause of death?" Michael asked, crouching down next to Stephen.

"At this moment I'm not sure," he replied, frowning. "He was smashed over the back of the head, most likely with a rock, then stabbed rather ferociously multiple times. However as he landed face down there's a small chance that he drowned before he could bleed to death. I'll know more when we get him to Glasgow. Do we have a name for the poor chap?"

"Yeah, a Jack Harris from Stirling, he was out here on his honeymoon and was found by his wife a couple of hours ago. The local officer secured the scene as quickly as he could."

"Not an easy job when there's only one of you."

"No it's not," Michael agreed as he got to his feet and looked over to where he could hear Stuart stumbling through the overgrown bushes. "Did you get anything useful from the wife?"

He shrugged. "Not really, he went out while she was in the shower and didn't tell her where he was going. She went out looking for him and found him about twenty minutes after leaving the hotel. I checked with the B&B owner and she confirmed this story."

"Did he have a falling out with any of the locals."

"No, to be honest Boss they're all keeping quiet on this one, refusing to talk and closing ranks."

Michael sucked in a hiss of breath between his clenched teeth. "Just great," he muttered.

His eyes narrowing in confusion Stuart asked, "Why did we get called out to this God forsaken Island anyway? It's not exactly in our area."

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Nice to see you kept abreast with all the changes in the force, DC Fraser. This place now falls under our jurisdiction, has done for two months now."

"Oh."

"So what do we know about it?"

"Not much, they get a few tourists, mainly couples who come out here for some time alone. There's only fifty six people living here anyway. So what now?"

Rubbing at his forehead, Michael gave an irate sigh. "I'm going to accompany the body back to Maryhill and get a cause of death. I want you to stay here and question the locals."

"On my own?"

"You have the local officer," he snapped. "You're always talking about how you want more responsibility, well here you go."

* * *

"Another case solved," Robbie declared triumphantly, resting his feet on his desk and crossing his ankles one over the other.

Jackie suppressed a smile. "Yes," she remarked dryly. "We've put away a group of car thieves, the world can breath a sigh of relief."

"You know what they say, every little helps. Wonder how Mike and Stuart are getting on in the back of beyond?"

"It's good to see that you're paying attention, Michael arrived back here before we did."

"Did he?" Robbie looked at her in surprise.

She couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. "Yes, he did." Looking over her shoulder at the sound of a door slamming, she added, "Speak of the Devil." As Michael stomped towards their desks. "I take it that it didn't go well up there."

"No it didn't," he replied shortly. "Heard you had a good result though."

Robbie shot Jackie a triumphant grin. "Yeah, we did."

Jackie ignored Robbie and glanced around, asking. "So…um, where's Stuart?"

"Still up there trying to get somewhere with the locals."

"Any idea what happened yet?"

"Hit over the back of his head, stabbed and dumped face down in a stream."

"Well someone didn't like him then," Robbie drawled.

Michael shot a glare in his direction before stomping out of the office once more. Jackie rolled his eyes in Robbie's direction. "I don't know what it is about you, but you just seem to annoy him."

"It's a gift, what can I say."

* * *

Sitting down in the chair across from Hannah Harris, Michael eyed the sobbing woman carefully. "So did you have any problems with the locals, any disagreements?"

"No," she forced out. "None. They were all really friendly, couldn't do enough for us, very open. The other couples who were staying there were really nice as well."

"And they're still up there?"

"Yes, Karen and Garry are there for another week, Laura and Sam for ten days."

"And what are they up there for?"

"To get away from it all, I suppose. It's a popular place for couples, quiet, romantic. We don't have a lot of money so we decided to go their for our honeymoon, seemed as good a place as any," she shrugged. Rubbing at her eyes with her closed fist she whispered, "Wish we hadn't now."

* * *

"Oh it's good to be back," Stuart breathed out as he dropped into his seat.

"Wouldn't get to comfortable," Robbie laughed. "Mike was looking for you, wants to know how you got on."

"I didn't," he replied blandly. "None of them would talk to me about it, no commented their way through the entire thing."

"Well," Michael's voice resonated behind them. "According to Mrs Harris the locals were friendly while they were there, couldn't keep their mouths shut."

"So they're hiding something then," Jackie replied.

"Yeah."

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Michael leaned against the filing cabinet. "How would you like a holiday?"

"No," she countered back instantly. "I hate the countryside."

"It wasn't really a question. The best way to get the people there to talk is to put someone on the inside. The place is popular with couples, so you and Robbie are going up there."

Robbie's head snapped up at that. "Huh?"

Jackie shook her head. "If we phone up to book a last minute holiday after everything that's happened then it's going to look downright weird."

"Not really. The story hasn't reached the press and you haven't been there before so there's no reason your arrival should provoke any suspicion." He smiled at her as he squeezed her arm lightly. "You never know you might just find yourself a convert."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

Jackie let out a sigh as she stared out over the bow of the small boat, watching as the small island drew ever closer. "I can't believe I agreed to this," she muttered to Robbie.

He laughed under his breath. "As I remember it we didn't get much of a say in the matter."

"So long as you don't embarrass me," she told him, only half joking."

He nodded solemnly. "I'll keep the wicker man jokes to the bare minimum."

She pinched his arm. "That's exactly the type of thing I'm talking about," she replied as they approached the dock.

"I will be on my best behaviour," he promised. "Better grab our cases." He went to lift hers and glanced back up at her. "What the hell did you pack?"

"I wanted to come prepared," she told him. "There's not a lot to do out here."

He straightened. "We're meant to be on our honeymoon, believe me you find things to amuse yourself."

"And while we're in the room, pretending to be that couple, I'm going to need something to do," she laughed. She nodded towards the shore. "Our ride, as promised I presume."

"And isn't it just the height of luxury," Robbie drawled, taking in the mud splattered land rover.

The middle aged man who stood at the side of it, nodded at them in greeting, "Mr and Mrs Ross?" he asked.

Jackie blinked at the greeting, not really expecting it and feeling slightly blindsided by it. Robbie however just smiled disarmingly. "That's us."

"Mr McCourt, I'm here to drive you up to the hotel." He reached out taking one of the cases from Robbie. "Anything breakable in here?"

"No," he replied, wincing as the case was then thrown carelessly into the boot.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't throw that one," Jackie told him quickly as he reached for her case. "There's some more…delicate items in there."

"Fair enough," he muttered. He placed it in the boot and then opened one of the back doors. "In you go," he nodded, with a warm smile finally breaking across his ruddy face.

Climbing into the vehicle, Jackie's eyes widened when she saw the distinct lack of seatbelts, Robbie's grin widened as he saw her discomfort. "Do you want me to hold you instead?" he asked, his tone filled with wry amusement.

"I think I'll just cross my fingers and hope for the best, thanks," Jackie replied dryly.

"Your loss." He settled casually back against his own seat.

Mr McCourt glanced in the rear view mirror. "So newlyweds then?" he grinned at them.

"Yup, got married yesterday," Robbie replied smoothly, his hand resting gently over Jackie's.

"We get a lot of you up here, it's the peace and quiet you see."

"Well that why we chose it. Although we were wondering what else we can do while we're up here?"

They swung rather heavily around a sharp bend, sending Jackie's hip into the door and prompting a sharp inhale of breath. "Sorry," Mr McCourt called over his shoulder. "Road's up here wind all over the place. A lot o' them go on walks, and we keep horses as well. Then there's a small beach on the other side of the island, we might only have the one pub and none of those Godforsaken clubs, but you won't go short of things to do."

Jackie attempted a smile at that news, but it fell somewhat short of her eyes, she hated the countryside and this 'holiday' was her idea of a punishment. She could feel Robbie's amused gaze still on her as he whispered, "Hear that, I can take you riding."

She wanted to glare at him, but knew that that didn't fit in with the parts they were supposed to be playing, so instead she squeezed his denim clad thigh lightly, replying, "Can't wait."

"Your wife a keen horsewoman?" McCourt asked.

Jackie laughed, shaking her head. "Last time I rode anything it was on a beach at Largs."

"Didn't have you pegged as an exhibitionist," Robbie murmured.

This time she slyly dug her finger into his side. "I meant of the four legged variety," she smiled sweetly.

McCourt's eyes narrowed in mild confusion, before he told them, "That's us, just up ahead."

Although it was somewhat grudgingly, Jackie did have to admit to herself that the hotel looked somewhat impressive, it was obviously just a renovated house, but it's frontage was old and rather grand looking, the grey stone was weather-beaten which just added to its effect.

They followed Mr McCourt into the surprisingly cosy looking reception area, where a plump woman was sifting through a pile of papers at the dark wood desk. She looked up and a smile spread across her soft face. "Mr and Mrs Ross, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand, shaking both theirs in turn. "I'm Mrs McCourt. Frank, take those cases up to their room while I book them in."

"Aye aye," he snapped, smiling at her warmly as he did so.

She turned her blue eyes onto Jackie and Robbie, the warmth in them not quite hiding an underlying sharpness. "I hope you'll find your room comfortable, I've given you a sea view, but if you have any complaints just pop down and let us know. The beds are changed daily, but there isn't a set time so if you're…indisposed just leave the do not disturb sign on the door. Breakfast is served between seven and nine, Lunch is half eleven until two and Dinner runs from five till eight. Although if you want anything in-between those times then there is a room service menu upstairs and you can call down anytime before midnight. You can also have meals sent up to you if you'd prefer. Now do you have any questions?"

Jackie shook her head. "Um no, I think you've just about covered everything."

"Well if you think of anything then you only have to ask," she told them. "Now I just need your card details."

"No problem," Robbie replied smoothly, filling in the form she placed in front of him.

She looked between the pair of them, before stating, "You booked up here very last minute, did your other plans fall through?"

"No," Jackie told her easily. "We got married rather suddenly, decided we didn't want to wait any longer, but we weren't sure if we'd both get the time off, so we couldn't book anything until we knew."

"That's sweet," she smiled. "Couldn't wait to make an honest woman out of her?"

Robbie curled his hand over Jackie's and smiled at her, a smile that almost had her believing his next words. "Decided I'd waited long enough, and we didn't need a big wedding."

"Quite right," the older woman smiled. "People can get far too carried away with all the pomp and circumstance, and it's not what it's meant to be about."

* * *

Finally they were shown up to their room, and as the door swung shut behind them, Robbie let out a large sigh. "It's about time, I thought that talk was never ending."

"Mmm, it's a good thing we agreed on what our story was," Jackie replied, referring to Mrs McCourt's many questions about their 'wedding' the day before. She strolled casually around the room, it looked comfortable enough, although the large four poster bed didn't exactly make her feel at ease. Peering around the door into the en suite, she really did smile when she noted the roll top bath and the power shower in the corner. "They certainly haven't spared any expense doing this place up," she remarked.

"Suppose not," Robbie mumbled as he opened his suitcase, throwing things haphazardly into the chest of drawers. "So what side of the bed do you want?"

Her head snapped up at that. "I think you'll find you'll be on the sofa," she told him.

He chuckled, inclining his head towards the small two seater that resided in the corner of the room. "I think that'll be a struggle. Come on, Jacks it's big enough and we're meant to be playing a role here. I know you've not been on a honeymoon before but it's unusual for one of them to kip on the sofa."

"Fine," she relented easily, knowing there was little choice in the matter.

"Good, now left or right."

"Right," she replied decisively.

Nodding, he dropped down onto his side of the bed. "Let's have a look at this room service menu then." He pulled open the top drawer and paused as he took in the selection of small foil wrappings in front of him. Picking one up, he remarked in amusement, "Well I can think of one thing we won't go short of."

* * *

"Have you heard from Robbie and Jackie yet?" Stuart asked.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, they phoned half an hour ago. Arrived safely and they're planning to meet the other couples at dinner tonight."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well we can't rule anything out," Michael scolded him. "Someone could have quite easily came across on the ferry and murdered him. So we're going to his workplace to ask his colleagues a couple of questions, see if we can get a feel for the guy."


	3. Chapter 3

**I get the feeling that this story is going to be a long slog lol. So I hope no-one is expecting frequent updates for it, because my mind has lost the thread to this one although I refuse to give up :)**

**Should hopefully be starting something new soon, if I can pick what story I want to go with.**

* * *

Robbie yawned, stretching on the bed as he flicked through the TV channels. He could hear the gentle stream of water that indicated that Jackie was still in the shower. Rolling his eyes he settled further into the pillows, closing his eyes as he did so, it was one thing he'd never understood about women, their need to spend forever and a day getting ready. The low chatter of the TV combined with the low constant of the shower, melded into a hazy, dull buzz as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Stepping quietly out into the main area of the room, Jackie shut the bathroom door quietly behind her. Her lips quirked upwards into a smile as she noted Robbie dozing on the bed, he actually looked quite innocent lying there sleeping, something he could never usually be accused of. He looked so peaceful that she almost didn't want to wake him, in fact she had the strangest urge to just curl up next to him. She shook her head, that had to be the stupidest idea she'd had in a while.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she leaned forward, and called his name gently, suppressing her smile when his nose wrinkled and he made a small murmur of protest. She tried again, this time though she brushed her fingertips lightly against his shoulder as she did so. "Robbie, come on it's time to go."

Robbie muttered as he heard Jackie's voice drift into his subconscious, slowly and reluctantly he opened his eyes and glanced up at her. She'd done something to her hair, he wasn't sure what but he liked it, while her usually make up free face now had the lightest touch of cosmetics on it that merely enhanced her perfect complexion. Pushing himself into sitting position, he cleared his throat before telling her, "You've scrubbed up well."

A small laugh escaped her. "Such high praise," she replied. She pushed gently at his shoulder. "Go change your shirt and we'll go get something to eat."

He glanced down at himself. "I was just going to wear this."

Her nose wrinkled very slightly. "But it's creased," she pointed out.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he commented good naturedly, "God I'd forgotten what having an old ball and chain was like."

She slapped his arm, although she was grinning. "Enough of the old," she told him firmly.

"Just ball and chain then?" he asked innocently.

"You can call me that if you want, just don't expect to live long afterwards," Jackie teased.

Robbie chuckled under his breath as he swung his feet over the side of the bed. "I'll change," he assured her. "Would hate to put my new wife to shame." He smothered another laugh as she rolled her eyes at him, watching as she turned to find her bag. His eyes raked over her form as she moved around the room, he was used to seeing her in loose, casual clothing and while what she was wearing now was still casual it was without a doubt more fitting. The dark jeans clung to her figure and the low dip of her top showed the smallest amount of cleavage. He glanced away as she looked in his direction, throwing his discarded shirt into the corner of the room.

Jackie stared at it pointedly and had to bite back a command to tell him to pick it up, after all she'd already told him to change and just because she was playing the wife role it didn't mean that she had to turn into some nagging shrew. Biting the inside of her cheek she turned away again, if only to stop herself from mentioning it.

She jumped when she felt his hand land gently on her hip. He grinned down at her. "You alright?"

"Fine, you just gave me a bit of a fright," she grumbled. Turning, she smoothed down his collar slightly and asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, lets get this over with."

"How charming," she smiled and then added, "I thought after dinner we could go for a walk."

Robbie pulled a horrified face. "Walk?" he echoed questionably. "Why the Hell would we want to do that?" He looked at her suspiciously. "I thought you didn't like the countryside."

"I don't," she replied. "But it's the best way to see the village, get to know the lay of the land so to speak. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting in this room, watching TV and pretending we're too absorbed in each other to venture outside."

"The second option's more convincing though," he pointed out, he leaned forward, a sly grin playing about his lips. "And I would know."

"And it worked out so well for you," Jackie drawled in retaliation, pushing his shoulder gently until he took a step backwards and she slipped past him.

* * *

Sitting down at the table they'd been shown to, Robbie leaned casually back in his chair and scanned the menu easily, while Jackie remarked, "They looked surprised to see us."

He raised an eyebrow over the menu at her. "Told you, they were expecting us to stay in our room and order room service at the very last moment when the need for food finally makes us take a break from other methods of entertainment." He waggled his eyebrows at the words, 'other methods' and Jackie laughed lightly.

Glancing around the room, Jackie noted that if she'd been here with almost anyone else for almost any other reason it would have been romantic. The lighting was dim, the tables laid out neatly, the chairs angled closely together so that whenever you shifted slightly you brushed against the person next to you. She felt Robbie's arm brush hers and she swallowed heavily, she wasn't sure that being in such close proximity to him was doing the sensible part of her brain any good. Part of her wanted to move - although that would look suspicious - while the other part of her wanted to move closer still. She shook her head at her own thoughts, this needed to stop, they were colleagues, yes they flirted but that was where the line was, wasn't it?

"Penny for 'em," Robbie's amused voice cut across her thoughts.

"It's nothing interesting," she replied. "Thinking about work."

"I'll need to change that," he grinned just as Mrs McCourt approached them.

She beamed at them. "Are you settlin' in alright?"

"Absolutely," Jackie replied easily. "We were just admiring your menu, it's much more varied than we were expecting."

If possible the woman's smile widened. "Oh that's Julie, our daughter's doing. She's a trained cook," she told them proudly, her chest puffing out as she did so.

"A family business then," Robbie remarked.

"Aye it is that," she laughed. "Our son Alistair is in charge of the stables, I don't know if either of you are interested in that sort of thing." She looked at them expectantly.

Jackie looked down at the table, she wasn't the biggest fan of horses and she really really didn't want to have to out up with an afternoon trying to stay atop of one just to be polite.

Thankfully Robbie came to her rescue. He squeezed her hand lightly as he told the older woman, "I'm afraid my wife had a bad experience with horses when she was younger, out her off a bit. We might take a wander down there at some point though and I can try and change her mind."

The woman nodded, satisfied with that response. "Good, well I'll leave you to it. Our waitress Angela is just on her way over, she'll sort you out."

"That's great, thank you," Robbie told her.

Waiting until she was out of earshot, Jackie leaned forward and whispered, "That was very impressive."

"Well I figured we'd need her on side and it's probably worth heading down there as well on the off chance of picking up some information." He grinned at her. "Now, what are you having?"

* * *

Robbie grumbled as he stumbled over the small rocks that littered the slope to the beach. "I hate places like this."

"It's not that bad," Jackie replied easily. "The view's nice and it's very quiet, peaceful."

He groaned. "I knew it, you're going to be a convert to this, you're going to have me up at six in the morning to trek across the barren countryside."

She slapped his arm. "I don't think so," she shot back. "Although what exactly were you expecting us to do during this time? We need to get out and about if we have any chance of getting to know the locals."

"I do know that. I just wish that I didn't need to get sand in my shoes in order to do it, there was a reason I joined the Glasgow police and not the ones out here in the back of beyond."

She turned to glare at him and as she did so missed her step, letting out a small note of surprise as she stumbled sideways. Robbie lurched forward and grabbed her, tugging her into his side. "Careful," he mumbled his arm snaking around her waist as she steadied herself, her hand balancing on his shoulder for leverage.

"Thanks," she replied, her eyes narrowing slightly as she caught sight of a couple walking towards them.

It was the woman who called out to them. "Hi, you must be the newbies who've just booked into the hotel."

Jackie smiled. "That's us I'm Jackie and this is my husband Robbie."

The woman shook her hand warmly. "Laura and this is my husband Sam, it's lovely out here, isn't it?"

"It is," Jackie agreed. "Do you come up here often?"

"We travel around all the Island's," Laura replied. "I hate flying so it kind of cuts down on our holidaying options. Still as nice as it is to get away from it all, it is nice to see other people, so if you feel you can tear yourself away from each other then maybe we could meet for a drink sometime."

"That'd be nice, so are you the only other couple up here?"

"We are now, there were another two couples but both left early due to…well…circumstances," Laura garbled.

Her husband, Sam, coughed. "I think we've done the whole introduction thing and should leave them in peace."

"Oh! Of course," she replied. She turned and smiled at them once more. "Well it was nice to meet you."

Jackie and Robbie muttered their goodbyes and watched as the older couple walked off together. Jackie turned her triumphant gaze onto Robbie. "Well," she told him smugly. "We wouldn't have found out that if we'd stayed in the room."

Robbie rubbed at the back of his head. "Found out what exactly, that some people actually count this as fun? I don't think Mike is going to be very impressed by that."

She rolled her eyes. "No, that the other couple decided to cut out early."

He shrugged. "Could just be scared."

"Or maybe they knew something," she remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

Kicking off his shoes, Robbie sank back onto the bed letting out a sigh of contentment as he picked up the sports section he'd been perusing earlier. Looking up he smiled as Jackie paced the room, talking animatedly on her mobile as she did so.

"I just think they're worth a look, I know it might just be that they panicked and left early but there could definitely be something in it." Jackie glanced in Robbie's direction and rolled her eyes, prompting a small chuckle from him. "No," she assured Mike quietly. "Everything is fine here, look we've only been here a few hours and we've given you something to follow up already. Uh huh, will do, bye Michael." Hanging up, she let out a note of annoyance and dropped backwards onto the bed, throwing her mobile onto the sofa.

Robbie eyed her in amusement. "Problem?"

"Just Michael being…Michael. He thinks doesn't think that Karen and Garry are our killers, doesn't think they'd be stupid enough to head straight home because it makes them look as guilty as sin."

He shrugged. "How many clever murderers have we actually met over the last eighteen months?"

"Exactly. Plus from the sounds of things something seems to have actually sent the frighteners up then, sent them running for the hills. They might not be guilty, in fact I don't think they are but I think they knew something."

Twisting on his side so that he could look at her, propping himself up on one elbow he cocked one eyebrow and replied, "So you've never even set eyes on them but you've already decided that they're not our killers?"

"Uh huh."

"Physic now are we?"

She slapped his arm with the back of her hand, tilting her head back so that she could look up at him. "Idiot. Anyway I'm convinced that our killer is still on this Island, what about you? You must have some sort of feeling about this case."

After a moment's pause he replied, "I think you're right, I think they're here."

"Which means that we're going to have to try and gain their trust, could mean getting into this role a bit more."

"I think we can manage that," she told him calmly. "Why, don't you?"

His mouth twitched as he looked down at her, she looked quite sweet lying there, her cheeks still pink from the cold air and her hair ruffled. Reaching down, he entwined his fingers with hers. "Think we can pull it off." His free hand reached over, pulling at a strand of her hair. "I like the fact it's grown a bit, think you suit it a bit longer."

"You never mentioned anything about it before."

"Always a bit dangerous, passing comment on a woman's appearance."

She laughed. "Have you learned that from experience?"

"Yeah, and a painful one at that, she smacked over the head with a frying pan."

"Ouch," Jackie winced. "What did you say?"

"I might have mentioned that she'd out on a little bit of weight."

"Oh…" Her expression of sympathy melted away. "Then you kind of deserved it."

"She asked!"

Laughing, she replied, "Yeah to hear you say she looked fine, not for you to start tearing her to shreds."

"I didn't, just said if she was that worried about it then she could always join a gym."

Sitting up her hand slipped from his. "Yeah because God forbid we're not all a size eight."

Looking at her, perturbed by what had just happened, Robbie bolted upright, running his hand through his hair before catching her arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To get changed," she replied calmly.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head, she'd always liked him, found him attractive and so it stung a bit to hear that she wasn't his type because she wasn't the shape of a pencil. Not that she was ever planning to act on it if he did find her attractive, she told herself quickly.

He licked his lips nervously. "Look if this is about what I said about her putting on weight, it wasn't that it bothered me, it was just that she asked and I was honest." He tried one of his boyish grins, hand resting on her side. "Anyway I like curves."

"You forget that I've seen the women that you date and unless you're talking about the concave shape of their stomachs not one of them had a curve between them."

He shrugged. "Can I help it if the places I go to meet women only attract a certain type?"

Despite her exasperation she couldn't help but smile at his light heartedness and almost self depreciating air. Leaning closer to him, she replied, "Word of advice, you might want to change the places you frequent then."

"I'll keep that in mind." He glanced down at her face, at her lips curved up into a soft, teasing smile, brown eyes aglow with humour. It was with a small note of surprise that he realised that his hand was still on her waist, fingers lightly tracing over the curve of it as he's spoke. The voice in his head, the one that told him never to settle down, to never commit and get involved in anything heavy was suddenly, strangely silent and he had no urge to pull away from her. In fact what he really wanted to do was slip his fingertips underneath her top and see if her skin felt as soft as it looked.

The pressure on her side was pleasant enough, but it was the slow teasing movement of his fingers that was slowly making her brain turn to mush. Her lips parted slightly as she felt every reason why this wasn't a good idea slip out of her head. She leaned forward, unsure of why she was doing this, letting herself be drawn in.

Robbie leaned forward, hand reaching to cup her cheek inching slowly closer until he could feel her warm breath. His lips brushed tentatively against hers and he felt the spark of desire he'd previously felt ignite when she kissed him back.

Her mouth opened, tongue sliding against his as his hand slid into her hair, fingers still drawing languorous patterns on her side. She moaned into his mouth, sliding closer to him and giving a small shiver as she felt his hand beginning to slowly inch up her top before running his slightly roughened fingertips against her warm skin. It was at that point that her brain jolted back into gear as she realised that it was Robbie who was doing this, Robbie who was making her feel so out of control and that thought suddenly terrified her beyond belief.

Pulling away abruptly, she looked at him, startled by what he'd made her feel. She shook her head, words slightly strangled she told him, "This isn't a good idea." Jumping to her feet and backing away from him, she breathed out, "I think I should go…get changed I mean for bed…to sleep."

She was gone in a flash, leaving Robbie in mild shock, still sitting on the bed. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, he'd always liked Jackie, always thought there was a spark between them but he hadn't expected that, hadn't expected to feel that much from just one kiss. He flopped back onto the bed, letting out a heavy breath, it was all just so strange.

* * *

Jackie splashed her face with some cool water, trying to ease away some of the flush that seemed to have spread across her cheeks, it was times like this that she cursed the fact that she was so pale. That and when she was on holiday and she had to smother herself in the highest factor sun cream she could find. She frowned at herself in the mirror, that had been a random thought, she was slightly concerned that she was losing it.

Turning away from the mirror, she rifled through her bag, looking for something to wear to bed, the bed she was going to have to share with Robbie. She swallowed heavily, she was pretty sure that she hadn't packed a burlap sack. Pulling out her pyjamas, she let the strap of the thin cami top dangle from one finger and peered down in dismay at the shorts that accompanied it, wishing she'd thought this through better.

It wasn't that they were indecent, they weren't, it was just that given the circumstances they revealed a lot more than she would have liked. Glancing back down into her bag, she grimaced as she remembered that all she'd packed was more of the same. Tsking under her breath, she pulled them on regardless and reached for one of the complimentary dressing gowns that were in the bathroom, wrapping it around herself and then belatedly wondering if that was perhaps overkill. It wasn't like he was going to be suddenly overcome with the urge to jump her, he was probably out there now feeling just as wretched as she did, probably more so. In fact he was most likely out there trying to figure out how to blow her off without completely screwing up their working relationship.

Nodding decisively, she shrugged off the robe and hung it back over the door. Checking the mirror one last time to ensure that she didn't look too flustered, she smoothed down her top and stepped back into the bedroom, hitting the bathroom light off as she went.

Flashing him a tentative smile, she felt her stomach dip slightly when she realised he was just in a t-shirt and boxers. Pulling back the covers, Jackie slipped underneath the covers and trying not to look at him, picked up the book she'd left on the nightstand and attempted to focus on the printed words.

* * *

Robbie felt his stomach drop and certain parts of his anatomy tighten when Jackie stepped out of the bathroom in a strappy black top and matching shorts. Returning her small smile, he dragged his eyes away, because seeing her in the top, braless and still looking perky, along with those shorts that only just covered the curve of her ass and showed of smooth legs was not doing his self control any good.

As she huddled under the covers and looked across at her pretending to read, Robbie asked quietly, "Are we going to talk about this?"

Jackie lowered the book and eyed him warily. "Do you think it'll do any good?"

"Might clear the air a bit."

"Ok," she breathed out uneasily. "We kissed, it wasn't good, what else is there to say?"

"I wouldn't say it was a bad," he frowned.

She laughed, feeling some of her tension fade at his wounded little boy expression. "Ok," she admitted quietly. "It wasn't a bad kiss it was just a bad idea, the kiss itself was…" She cut off abruptly, flushing again.

He laughed and inched slightly closer. "Really, really good."

"Surprising is just as apt and not so inappropriate," she replied. Closing over her book and putting it back on the table, she hit off the light and murmured, "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Right, but until you get to sleep you could always come up with adjectives to describe the kiss."

"Why are you thinking of advertising your services now."

"You saying you think I'm good enough?"

"Stop it," she laughed, snuggling down into her pillow. "We're not doing this, it's inappropriate."

"Woman have a thing for danger I'll have you know."

"Is that going into the ad?"

"Maybe something along those lines," he replied cockily, smiling across at her and how right it seemed to have her lying on the bed next to him, chatting away as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jackie yawned, wriggling back onto her back, relieved that the awkwardness had subsided and let herself drift off to sleep.

Robbie smiled once more as he took in the peaceful expression and her face and felt himself feel so thankful that for once he'd managed to say the right thing and fix this, because whatever this was was strangely important to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel I have surpassed myself with this story slightly, nothing for months and then yesterday I managed 3 chapters :)**

**My head is finally getting back into it, think the fact that I'm trying to work a case into it is throwing me slightly.**

**Anyway I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions, never really done a case fic before so please do share your opinion.**

* * *

Jackie shifted slightly, nestling into the warmth that was against her side, her eyes slowly opening as she did so, fingers flexing against sinewy skin. Her eyes snapped open at that thought, why was she touching skin that definitely wasn't her own. She must have jerked as she had that realisation, as Robbie's eyes also opened and he frowned down at her in confusion.

Her mouth opened soundlessly as she looked up at him, belatedly realising that she was resting into his side, her leg was hooked over his hips, his hand resting on her bare thigh. While his other arm was around her, hand curving around the span of her waist, tips of his fingers perilously close to the curve of her breast.

"Um…" she blinked up at him, trying to think about what she was about to say next and coming up blank.

His eyes swept over them, their bodies only slightly covered by one thin sheet, the rest having been kicked off at some point during the night. "Well…this is…"

"Awkward," Jackie finished for him.

"Was going to say unexpected."

"Ah…" She glanced down at the hand that was so very very close to her breast and swallowed heavily. "Think you should probably…" She waved her hand over their entwined figures, which strangely neither of them seemed in a particular rush to correct.

"Yeah of course," he replied in surprise, he'd barely realised that they were still somewhat inappropriately ensconced. Shifting almost reluctantly, Robbie quickly came to the startling conclusion that he kind of missed her warmth, the feeling of her soft curves nestling against him, smooth skin under his hands. His fingers flexed against his own palms as he realised that he really really wanted to run his hands over every inch of said curves and follow his fingers with his mouth.

He frowned, this was not good, he was now in a very confined space with a woman who he wasn't meant to touch and yet wanted to so badly.

Jackie shifted away from Robbie as she felt him move back from her, hands sliding off her. Her leg slid down off the hard expanse of his thighs and she moved so that she was sitting up, smiling over at him nervously, she told him, "I'm going to get ready."

"For what exactly?"

"Thought we could go into the village today after breakfast, get more of a feel for the place."

He groaned. "Jacks, we're meant to be on our honeymoon, newlywed couples do not get up for breakfast at seven in the morning and then trek into some crappy little village."

She smiled at his unenthusiastic expression. "Robbie you're overlooking one very important detail."

"Which is?"

Slipping out of the bed, Jackie stretched slightly, unaware of Robbie's eyes sliding down her body as she did so, telling him, "We are not really married, we're only pretending and we do in fact have work to do, work that isn't going to get done if we sit in this room pretending to be going at it like rabbits."

"Still need to be convincing though."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Is there anything you won't do for a lie in?"

He pretended to look thoughtful. "No I don't think so."

Laughing, Jackie moved to the cupboard, pulling out a pair of fluffy white towels. "Look we'll just need to convince them that we are happily married while still making sure that we get to know as much as we can about the people on this island."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Isn't that your area of expertise? Convincing women that you're mad for them."

"Yeah but that's for pleasure, not business."

"Same skills," she shrugged. "Just use them for good instead of evil."

"Ha ha. Fine," he yawned. "You win, once you're out of there I'll shower and then treat you to breakfast." He smiled as she dropped something and bent down to pick it up, giving him one hell of a view, he could just picture moving behind her, hands sliding up and over the curves, squeezing- He need to stop this train of thought, now.

As Jackie straightened, she shot an amused look over her shoulder. "Wow, you're going to treat me to a complimentary breakfast, aren't you last of the big spenders."

"I do try," he replied modestly.

Laughing, she paused in the doorway of the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower, try and do something useful in the time between now and when I come out."

"Will do," he told her, waiting until the door was closed and the shower running before lying back into the pillows and trying not to think of all that warm water and soapy suds that would be currently gliding over her skin. This was not good for his blood pressure.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Michael snapped at Stuart as the younger man stood footering with his cufflinks.

"Think they're loose," he mumbled in reply.

Michael glared at him. "I do not care," he told him coldly. "We're meant to be working, next thing you'll be fixing your hair in the glass of the front door.

Stuart glared at the back of Michael's head, as much as he respected the guy he was very prim and proper, didn't really seem to ever loosen up. The door opened suddenly and Stuart quickly schooled his face into a serious expression, relieved beyond belief that he'd resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

It was Michael who flashed his warrant card, smiling at the red haired woman standing on the doorstep. "Karen Slater?"

Her eyes widened and her face paled. "Yes?"

"DCI Michael Jardine, this is my colleague DC Fraser, we'd like to talk to you about the murder of Jack Harris."

If anything she looked even worse, her hand shaking on the door handle. "Oh…" she echoed. Looking over her shoulder nervously she finally told them after a brief pause, "I suppose you better come in."

"Thank you," Michael replied calmly as he stepped inside, following her into the immaculate living room.

Karen turned to face them, lips drawn together into a thin pale line. "So? How can I help?"

"Just tell us what you know about Jack and Hannah Harris."

"Not a lot, we spoke to them a couple of times when we were on the Island, had dinner with them a few times." She looked at them anxiously. "They were our age and we got on quite well,"

"So you were friends?" Stuart asked.

"No," she replied quickly. "I wouldn't go that far, it was just that it was quieter up there than either of us expected and we didn't really see eye to eye with the other couple up there."

"Laura and Sam?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What do you mean when you say you didn't see eye to eye?"

Karen shrugged, agitatedly. "They were just older, had different priorities."

"And that was it?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask where your husband is just now, Mrs Slater?"

"He's at work, he'll be back later tonight, he's a mechanic."

"And why was it you decided to cut your holiday short?"

Her eyes widened momentarily before she blinked rapidly, "Just because we didn't want to stay up there when someone we knew had just been murdered, it kind of killed the holiday mood."

"Understandable, did you see Jack the day of his death?"

"No, we had dinner with them the night before but we didn't see them after that."

"Right, well thank you for your help, we can see ourselves out," Michael assured her.

Her shoulders relaxed. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help," she simpered.

Michael merely smiled politely as he and Stuart headed towards the front door. As they stepped outside and headed towards the car, Stuart turned to look at his Boss, "Do you believe her?"

"Nope," he replied, not even turning his head in Stuart's direction. "She's hiding something alright, but I reckon this Laura and Sam might know something and be more willing to talk."

* * *

As they turned to head down the last set of stairs, Robbie suddenly reached out and draped his arm around Jackie's shoulder. She jumped slightly, looking up at him in mild confusion, he grinned cockily and told her, "You wanted to make it look convincing, didn't you?"

"That's true," she replied, recovering quickly and reaching up to tease his fingers with hers, smiling at him disarmingly.

He swallowed heavily at the feel of her simple touch, glancing down at the simple engagement and wedding rings that adorned her finger and tweaking it gently as they moved down the stairs. "So what are you wanting for breakfast?"

"Not sure yet," she looked thoughtful. "I'm absolutely starving though."

"Yeah I heard your stomach rumble earlier," he teased.

"How come even when we're 'married' I still don't get to see the charming side to your personality?"

"I'm nice to you."

"Nice and charming are two very different things," she told him.

He stopped her at the bottom of the stairs, turning her around and leaning into her ear he whispered, "Do you want me to charm you?"

"I'm meant to be your new wife, surely you shouldn't even need to ask," she blinked innocently before looking up and meeting his gaze, those twinkling brown eyes firmly fixed on hers.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," she replied. "Now come on I'm absolutely starving so unless you want to listen to my stomach for the rest of the morning I suggest we go eat."

Chuckling, he followed her, meeting Mrs McCourt's surprised gaze as they approached the dining area. "I didn't expect to see you two so early this morning," she commented.

Robbie smiled charmingly. "We were hungry and decided we wanted to see a bit more of the Island today."

"It looked so pretty last night on our walk," Jackie added.

The older woman beamed. "Aye, it's a lovely place. If you wanted I could put have Julie put a basket together for you and you could take a picnic to the cove, it's very romantic."

"That sounds nice," Jackie replied. "Although we don't want you to go to any trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble," she assured them. "If you just stop by the desk at about twelve I'll have it ready for you and give you the directions."

"That sounds amazing," Jackie smiled. "In the meantime we wondered if there was anything in the village that we could do over the next few days?"

Mrs McCourt looked thoughtful. "You could always go see Shelia."

"Shelia," Robbie echoed dubiously.

"Yes, she reads palms, can do joint readings for couples, a lot of our newly weds like it and if you're looking for a recommendation, Laura and Sam went to her the first time they came up here."

Trying not to laugh at Robbie's horrified face, Jackie replied politely, "Well that certainly sounds interesting, definitely something to consider, don't you think?" she asked him innocently.

"Um…yeah, we could do that right after the horse riding," he replied meaningfully, lips twitching in amusement when she shot him a fierce glare.

"Just pick any table you want," Mrs McCourt told them, her voice interrupting the silent staring contest of the wills. "Angela will take your order and I'll see about arranging that lunch for you both."

They watched her totter off before heading for a small corner table that sat by a window looking onto the garden. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to some loopy physic," he told her as he picked up his menu. "I hate that sort of thing."

Jackie shrugged. "I don't see the harm in it, but if it really bothers you then we'll only go if it's necessary."

"Why would it be necessary?"

"If Jack and Hannah went there then I figure that it's worth a look, if not then we can avoid it like the plague."

"Good," Robbie returned decisively. "Heads up, here come Laura and Sam."

Jackie tilted her head, smiling warmly as the older couple approached them. "Morning," she greeted them.

"Good morning," Laura returned brightly. "We just thought we'd stop by and see if you were settling in alright."

"We're settling in fine," Jackie assured them. "Just trying to decide what to do today, Mrs McCourt suggested going to see Shelia."

Laura's face lit up. "Oh we've been a couple of times, she's spookily right all of the time, although it's not always good of course." She pulled a face. "The last couple who went weren't thrilled by what they were told."

"They weren't?" Jackie asked innocently.

"No, she told them their relationship wouldn't see out the year, among other things that they refused to mention."

"And you think she was right?" Robbie asked incredulously.

"We know she was," Sam replied. "Not that Hannah was happy with that."

Laura snorted. "That woman was never happy regardless of what was going on." She suddenly looked guilty as her husband nudged her warningly. "Sorry, that was inappropriate, just because we didn't get on doesn't mean that I should say stuff like that." She shuffled awkwardly on her feet. "Anyway we should probably get going, have a nice day."

"You too," Jackie smiled. As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned to Robbie. "Today just isn't your day, looks like we're going to Shelia's, the woman told them that they wouldn't last the year and a few days later he's dead, we really don't have a choice."

"Fine," he sulked down in his chair. "But we're going to the stables as well."

Her nose wrinkled but she nodded. "I'll make you a deal, we'll go to the stables in the morning, have lunch and then go into the village."

"Suppose that's fair," he grumbled, as her phone began to ring.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she glanced at the screen. "Better take this."

Robbie waited patiently as she conducted the quick conversation, asking, "Mike?" when she hung up.

"Yeah, wants us to try and find out as much as we can about Laura and Sam, it's pretty clear that neither of the two other couples got on with them, Mike reckons they might know something that's worth our while."

"You noticed it's always you that he calls?"

"Yeah, but you have a knack for winding him up."

"I like to think of it more as a gift."


	6. Chapter 6

"You must be our new couple, Robbie and Jackie, is that right?"

Jackie smiled at the tall, broad shouldered man in front of them, his cheeks reddened and slightly chafed from the cold wind that seemed to perpetually hang around the Island, whisps of his receeding blonde hair catching the wind and standing on end . "That's right, you must be the McCourt's son, Alistair."

"That's me all right. So you fancy taking out one of the horses?"

Robbie grinned as Jackie's confident smile faltered at that question, stepping into the silence, he replied smoothly, "My wife's a bit of a nervous rider, she's indulging me by even coming down here to consider it." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I was hoping that you could show us around, maybe then over the next few days I can convince her to give it a go."

"Not a problem, we've even got a couple of horses who'd be perfect for a nervous rider and I can always accompanying you out if needs be. For that you'd need to make the arrangements in advance though, a few hours notice is normally enough for that however."

"Good to know. So do you get a lot of your guests coming here?"

"Absolutely, we also run classes for the villagers, plenty of places to go trekking around here. To be honest the place is kind of open house, a lot of the regulars come and go as they please, anyway follow me," he told them waving them through towards the well kept outbuildings, and Robbie watched in amusement as Jackie's nose wrinkled and she very reluctantly followed him.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Robbie tried to say to Jackie while attempting to keep a straight face.

"Which bit exactly was I meant to enjoy?" she grumbled as the wind whipped her hair into her eyes yet again. "The smell? Or the size of those teeth."

"Horses are really gentle animals."

"I don't care," she replied, rolling her eyes. "We didn't even get anything useful from it."

"We met another person here, and it's not like we're going to get anything from this bloody psychic."

"I got through a morning in that stable, so you're going to put up with this and you get no say in the matter."

"God I feel married again already," he drawled easily, laughing at her determined expression.

She shot him a very half hearted glare, she never could stay angry with him when he was grinning like a fool and had that boyish laughing tone in his voice as he teased her. "I'm going to go get changed before lunch," she told him. "I swear all I can smell is horse."

"Ok then, I'll go pick up the basket and meet you out the front in ten."

Jackie nodded. "I'll see you there," she replied before unthinkingly standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. She stopped, only realising what she'd done as she went to move away, still on her tip toes she looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. "I shouldn't have done that," she muttered. "It was just…"

"Spur of the moment?" he offered quietly.

"Yeah…that."

"I know it well," he grinned, teasing her, trying to make her feel comfortable again. "Why do you think I'm always getting into so much trouble? Anyway you are meant to be my wife so it's not like it'll look out of the ordinary."

"I suppose that's true," she conceded. She glanced away from him again, the problem wasn't how it looked, the problem was that it felt so natural to be acting like this with him that she quite often forgot that all she was doing was playing a role. Patting his arm awkwardly, she took another step away from him again. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Feeling flustered, she walked away heading towards the stairs, running a shaky hand through her hair, Jackie tried to reign in her conflicting thoughts. She paused at a corner as she heard the two older McCourt's arguing on the other side, frowning, she inched closer so she could hear their angrily whispered words.

"This needs to stop," he hissed.

"What exactly do you expect me to do? She's upset."

"I thought that she was over this now, and we have a business to run."

"It's just a relapse, I'm sure that Julie will be back to her usual self in a few days again, you know what she's like when she has one of her moods, they don't last very long."

"It better not, I don't have time for this crap!" He snapped angrily, before stomping down the corridor in the opposite direction, his wife scurrying after him.

Jackie watched their departing backs thoughtfully. There was definitely something going on up here, the only problem was figuring out exactly what bits fitted into their case and what bits were just a family's personal crisis.

* * *

"So do we have a definitive cause of death?" Michael asked as he stepped into the morgue.

Stephen glanced up and gave him a warm smile of welcoming. "Ah, Michael for once you actually have perfect timing. Our victim here was indeed most likely incapacitated by a blow to his head, again this would have been from the bloodied rock we found by the body, but this was not your usual stabbing." He indicated down at the lines of rather neat looking dots that decorated the man's back. "I couldn;t tell at the time due to the amount of blood but he was stabbed, repeatedly I might add by a pitchfork."

"Pithfork?" Stuart echoed.

"Indeed, your killer would most likely have carried that with them and took it away with them again."

"So a more planned attack than we originally thought," Michael sumarised.

"Indeed, however I would still say that whoever it was held a lot of rage in regards to our victim, this attack was still rather frenzied," Stephen told them.

"So all we need now is a motive," Michael remarked dryly.

"I'm afraid that's not really my department," Stephen laughed jovially. "Although what I can tell you is that your murderer would have been covered in blood when they left that scene.

* * *

By the time Jackie got back downstairs, Mrs McCourt was back at the front desk, holding out a map to Robbie and was in the middle of giving him directions. Directions that going by the look in Robbie's glazed gaze were going in one ear and out the other. Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," he replied, pulling her into him easily while the older woman beamed at them.

"It's so nice to see a happy couple. I do hope that you enjoy your afternoon."

"We will," Jackie assured her, as she hurried Robbie towards the door.

He glanced down at her. "Is there a reason why you're shoving me so insistently out the door? I'd like to think it's because you want to get me to that secluded cove so that you can rip my clothes off but I've got a horrible feeling it has something to do with work."

Ignoring his previous comment, she replied, "I heard Mr and Mrs McCourt arguing about their daughter when I headed up the stairs. Apparently she's been upset and in a mood these past few days, it could be linked in."

"Could be," Robbie replied. "But not too much we can do about it right now, once we've done this and gone to that bloody physic we'll try and find her and suss out if it has anything to do with our case or if the girl's just a bit of a nutter. Let's face it there's so little to do up here that it might send a lesser person insane."

"Lesser than you? God forbid," she teased as they walked over the mossy rocks that led them towards the beach. She gave a slight frown. "Why exactly are we doing this?" she suddenly asked.

"We're investigating a murder," he answered slightly incredulously.

"I meant this, the lunch on a beach in a secluded spot."

"Ah…I think this falls into the convincing people that we're madly in love category." He pulled a face. "Not sure what part this physic nonsense falls into right enough."

She grinned at him. "The gathering information part."

"If you tell Michael that we wasted an afternoon getting our palms read he'll flip his lid."

"Which is why we're not going to tell him unless it gets us any valuable information, and I think you'll find he'd be more irritated by the fact we wandered off for a 'romantic' lunch."

"Got to be some perks to this charade."

"Again with the charming remarks," she replied teasingly.

He laughed, his arm going around her shoulder again. "Tell you what, I promise to be charm personified during this lunch."

"Promises promises," she tutted.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"If I remember rightly about a month ago you promised me a home cooked dinner that you never delivered on."

His expression turned sombre. "You know you never really gave me a chance to apologize for that."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine, over and down with now."

He caught her hand. "No, look I screwed up, I know I did. The thing with Francesca was out of guilt, I felt like what happened to Billy was my fault and so when she looked to me for…I dunno comfort I suppose you could call it I just went along with it."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Because you're so self sacrificing."

"I never said it was a good idea, it wasn't and in the long run it just made things worse, I just didn't see that at the time. Plus it kind of put a spanner in the works when it came to us."

"There is no us," she replied quietly.

"Exactly my point. I never meant to hurt or embarrass you, it was just a mess that got out of control."

"I think you've said enough," she told him. "I meant what I said that night, forget it. It's done, in the past you can't change it so don't dwell on it, ok?"

"Ok," he agreed. "But how about if I use this lunch to make it up to you."

"I'm willing to let you give it a shot," she replied magnanimously.

"That's all I can ask." He took hold of her elbow gently, steering her over to where he'd been told to go. "Think it's over here," he told her.

Jumping down off one of the rocks, Jackie landed on the soft, slightly damp sand of the small inlet that looked out onto the sea. "I suppose it is quite pretty," she admitted grudgingly.

Opening out the rug they'd been given, Robbie rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd be a convert."

"Hardly," she retorted. "Just because I think it looks nice doesn't mean that I'll be giving up my holidays in the sun for it."

"Never had you pegged as a sun worshiper."

"I'm not really, just like the change of scenery. This place is fine for a short break but I wouldn't want to spend much longer here and certainly not a honeymoon."

Robbie gave a shrug. "I can see the appeal."

She whipped round to look at him in disbelief. "And you had the cheek to mock me?"

He grinned at her. "Think about it, you have nothing…well very little to do so instead you spend all of your time in bed, keeping each other warm."

Jackie shrugged. "I suppose, although I'd still want to go somewhere I could spend sometime outside."

"Never had you pegged as the adventurous type," he teased.

She threw a handful of sand at him. "Why does everything always come back down to sex with you."

"Because like it or not, it makes the world go round."

"That's money."

"Only if you have it," he replied, brushing the sand off his shirt. "Now sit, this selection's quite good, even included some wine."

"Now that I can definitely go in for," she smiled, taking the bottle from him and opening it with ease.

"You've obviously had practice at that," he commented.

"If we're going to start making comments on flaws I have a whole bunch of different topics I could use for you."

"Ouch." He sent her a wounded look.

She laughed as she handed him a glass, taking a sip before asking, "So what do we have?"

"Raspberries, chocolate and almond pudding which are all aphrodisiacs-"

"Why am I not surprised that you know that," she replied rolling her eyes. "What else?"

"Homemade crusty bread, some fancy cheese and parma ham."

"I'll have some of that, and don't get the wrong idea but I'm trying that pudding."

Laughing, he replied, "Well later when you can't keep your hands off me I won't be taking any of the blame."

"I will throw more sand at you," she warned him.

"You'd risk getting it in the food now."

"That would be a waste," she admitted. Shifting closer to him on the blanket, she took a bite of the bread and shut her eyes, making a small noise of pleasure. "Mmmm."

Robbie couldn't help but watch her, most of the women he dated didn't seem to enjoy food and so it was nice to spend time with someone who did. "You need to try this," she told him, making up a slice of the bread for him.

Taking it from her, he took a bite and nodded. "It is good," he admitted.

"Think the fresh air makes it even better," she added. Picking up a raspberry and taking a bite.

Smiling, Robbie leaned forward. "You've got a tiny bit of juice just here," he told her, wiping away the tiny red bead of liquid from the corner of her lips. His eyes flickered up, meeting hers and he couldn't help but move closer into her, his mouth replacing his fingertips.

It started as an innocent kiss, just the brush of his lips against hers, then it deepened, quickly becoming something more. He lowered her onto the blanket, fingers winding into her hair, tilting her chin upwards as his tongue brushed against hers. Her hands were on his back, running over him as she urged him on.

His mouth moved to her neck and her head fell back as he kissed his way down the silken skin, tongue flickering over her thumping pulse. Her hand flexed slightly before slipping underneath his shirt, fingers caressing his care skin gently, teasingly as she whispered his name gently.

She steered his face back to hers, kissing him again, nipping at his bottom lip, hips pressing into his as his hand swept over her waist.

It was the shrill sound of her mobile that abruptly broke through the heavy air, pulling them apart. Jackie gasped slightly, trying to pull in some air as she tried to regain some of her composure, she wasn't even entirely sure how that had ended up happening.

Avoiding his intent gaze, she answered her phone, speaking very briefly to Stuart before hanging up. "Our murder weapon isn't a knife," she told him quietly. "It's a pitchfork which means that our killer took it with them, indicating this was somewhat planned."

"Most likely toook it from the stable them," Robbie stated. "There was quite a few in there."

"I noticed," she replied. "Problem is that we saw ourselves how many people came in and out while we were there, so it doesn't really help rule anything or anyone out."

"No, it doesn't. Does he want us to go and take a closer look, see if we can spot the weapon?"

"No, he's going to send someone up tomorrow to check them," she replied bluntly before picking up her glass of wine and sipping at it, trying to calm herself.

Recognising that she didn't want to talk about what had happened and realising that the moment had past, Robbie sat back on the rug again and they ate in relative silence.

* * *

"So going on the assumption that this isn't whole load of bullshit and this woman does in fact have _powers_ then surely she'll see through our little act as married couple for what it is," Robbie commented.

"Yes, but you're forgetting that she isn't actually physic, and we're going to find out how she managed to come up with the _premonition _that they wouldn't be together in a years time."

"Maybe they just looked miserable," he replied. "You don't need to have the second sight to spot that one a mile off."

"Ever the romantic. Now I went to those bloody stables so you're keeping to your side of the bargain."

He rolled his eyes but she could see the humour in his gaze and so just let the gesture lie as she knocked on the front door.

"Can't believe she does this from her house," he grumbled.

"Disappointed it's not a tent and she's not going to be dressed in a colourful shroud."

"We don't know what she's wearing yet, so you're getting ahead of yourself," he shot back easily.

At that the door opened, revealing a plump older woman, her greying hair held back from her lined face, sharp blue eyes studying them carefully, before she stepped back, revealing her hallway. "Well in you both come," she told them.

They shared a perplexed look but stepped inside behind her nonetheless, following her into a living room that was crammed full of tatty ornaments. She waved her hand at a lumpy looking sofa that was covered by a floral spread. "Sit," she instructed them.

Again they both did as asked and sat, hands folded across their knees like a couple of naughty school children. "Now," the older woman started, her voice slightly creaky. "You can either have your tea leaves read or I can study your palms."

Jackie nudged Robbie in his side as she heard him let a groan out from under his breath. "We were just going to stick to the palm reading."

"Your husband's a cynic I see."

Shooting Robbie an exasperated look, Jackie nodded. "I suppose that's one thing you could call him."

"Most are when they come here, but I feel I should warn you that they also don't always like what I have to say."

"Yeah, we heard that the last couple you read for didn't like it."

"No, they didn't," she sniffed. "But then he was a bad egg and she was nothing but a foolish girl who couldn't see past the end of her own nose."

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Just that he was no good, not for her or for any woman." Her eyes narrowed. "But enough of that, we're here to look at your futures, not talk of others. Now who wants to go first?"

When Robbie sat firmly in his seat, staring at the floor, Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "I'll go," she finally answered, holding out her hand.

Leaning forward on a small wooden stool, she grasped hold of it firmly, eyes studying every mark. "You have strong life line, you very rarely suffer from ill health. Your heart line shows that you don't tend to wear your heart on your sleeve, not that you're not romantic, just that you tend to hide your true feelings." Pale blue eyes looked up into hers. "You've been badly burned before and that made you even warier than you already were."

When Jackie didn't reply, the woman went back to the task at hand. "You like order and you tend to consider every possible outcome before you make a move."

She dropped her hand and reached for Robbie's, causing the man to jump. "You're more impulsive," she smiled. "Slightly more romantic in nature but you both have strong sexual desires." Robbie shifted uncomfortably at that. "And of course the more similar the heart lines the stronger the marriage and you two both share similar characteristics in that respect although in other ways you're complete opposites."

Smiling up at them both, she leaned backwards. "You make a good team," she continued lightly, and if you can overcome the obstacles that I can see in your path then you share the same values and you'll make each other very happy." She looked at Robbie. "Do you already have a child?"

"Yeah, a son."

"And you were married to his mother?"

He looked almost worriedly over at Jackie before nodding. "Yeah, I was."

"You have two marriage lines," she explained gently. "While your wife only has the one. Although these lines can frequently prove wrong I think I can give you a reading on them if you like."

"Why not," Jackie replied weakly, feeling strangely out of sorts from this reading.

"I have to tell you that on this I cannot promise the outcome, fates can and frequently do change from the decisions that we choose to make, but you both share two lines that would represent two children, on top of that you have the line that indicates your son," she nodded towards Robbie.

Jackie felt a prickle of uneasiness run down her skin. This was not what she wanted to hear considering how close they'd gotten over the past few days, in fact it was downright creepy.

Shelia looked at them both carefully. "I feel I've said enough just now." She drummed her fingers off her knees. "Given you plenty to think about."

"Definitely," Jackie forced out as she got to her feet, all but running to the front door. She needed air and she needed it now.

Robbie followed her out and she briefly heard him telling her thank you, while she told him they could come back anytime if they wanted a more in depth reading. He moved over to her side. "That was…"

"Unusual," she offered.

"Yeah and from what she said about us, obviously bullshit," he added, although his voice didn't even sound convincing to his own ears, never mind hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating change for this chapter and the next one, putting it up to a T but might be pushing it ever so slightly.**

**Would love to hear opinions.**

* * *

"So what do we actually have?" Michael asked Stuart and Heather, glaring at the whiteboard that held very little in the way of viable leads, or indeed any leads at all.

Stuart shrugged. "An edgy couple who were acquaintances of the Harris's and may or may not know something more."

"Pretty useless then, have we heard anything from Robbie or Jackie?"

"Jackie phoned earlier, the cook up there has apparently been acting strangely, while quite a few people have let slip that they didn't get on with the Harris's, our victim in particular."

"She say why?"

"Nope, they're hoping to find out more tomorrow."

"Right, well then we need a plan for the morning. What we need to do is find out what sort of man this Jack Harris actually was, so I think we need to talk to his wife again, find out what she has to say about the Slater's while we're at it and I also want to stop in at his work, talk to his colleagues and see what they have to say about him. What was it he did?"

"Worked in IT."

"Then get an address and you can head down there tomorrow, I want to head back up there, check the stables see if anything's been missing and check their equipment for the murder weapon."

Stuart nodded and got to his feet, trudging tiredly away. Michael sighed, his arm draped over the board, his forehead resting against said arm. "You alright?" Heather asked him softly.

He gave a short nod. "Yeah, just hate this, hate it when we have nothing to go on."

"You'll get something," she assured him, patting his arm. "You always do," she smiled.

He returned her smile and then on a spur of the moment, asked, "You fancy something to eat?"

She looked at him in vague surprise. "I would have loved to, but I've already arranged to meet some friends tonight and I don't want to let them down."

Michael nodded, trying not to look too disappointed by her rejection. "No, no that's fine, was just an idea."

"Rain check?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah why not. Maybe once this case is over with."

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

"Well that didn't work." Robbie groaned, changing into a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in before flopping back onto the bed.

"It was worth a shot," Jackie replied from the bathroom as she too got changed quickly. Stepping back into the room, she commented, "And I didn't hear you come up with any bright ideas as to how we could meet Julie McCourt. Anyway," she bristled. "It was a good idea, asking to meet her so we could compliment her food, most chefs love that."

"Aye when they're actually there."

"Which just proves my theory that something isn't right." She sat down on the bed next to him, swinging her legs up and bringing them up to her chest, resting her chin on them and looking thoughtful, she asked, "So what do we know so far?"

"Not a lot, they're all lunatics up here and no-one seemed to like Jack Harris very much. You speak to Mike again?" He asked curiously, trying not to stare too much at how the way she was sitting caused her sleep shorts to creep even further up her thighs.

"No Stuart," she turned to look at him. "Didn't think Michael would be too impressed by the fact that we still now nothing and have no leads, thought I'd save myself an earache."

"Ach it's not like we've really even been up here for that long."

"Don't think he'd see it like that."

"No he wouldn't." Robbie looked away from her smooth, long legs for a minute to look up at her face and ask curiously, "You tell 'em about our trip this afternoon?"

"Nope," she shot him a wry grin. "Didn't think that would help his already bad mood if he got wind of it."

He laughed. "Kind of wish I could see the look on his face if you had told him though."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Stop it before you even start," she told him. Lying back on the pillows, she stared up at the high ceiling. "Today was…"

"Strange."

"Uh huh. About earlier-"

"Which bit?"

She turned her head so that she could look over at him. "The bit at lunch."

"Oh, that bit." He turned onto his side and that resulted in him only being an inch away from his body touching hers.

"I think that maybe considering everything we should just forget it."

"Forget it?"

"Yes."

He levered himself up onto his elbow and looked down at her. "That's what you really want?"

When he saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes and heard the hesitation in her voice then he knew that he had her. "That's what I want," she told him.

Robbie was over her in an instant, hands on either side of her head, bracing himself above her, looking down into her deep brown eyes. "What about what I want?"

She swallowed nervously. "And what do you want?" she asked, her voice quiet and so unlike her usual confident tones that it very nearly prompted a smile from him, as much as he loved the confident side to Jackie, he liked the fact that there was more to her than what first met the eye.

"You," he told her deeply.

Her hands were on his shoulders, as though she were about to push him away and yet she hadn't even tried it yet. "You don't mean that," she whispered. "We're just playing a role and getting carried away with it."

He shook his head. "No, this is the most honest I've been in a long time." His forehead lowered to hers and he braced himself for the moment she pushed him away, and yet she didn't, her breathing heavy, she curled her arms around his neck, eyes meeting his again.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Won't know that for sure until we try."

Her fingers twisted into his hair, a soft smile pulling at her lips as she replied, "I suppose you have a point."

A relieved smile broke across his face as he pressed his mouth to hers, his hips lowering to press against her. The kiss was gentle, tentative at first until he was sure that she was responding, her mouth opening, tongue sliding against his.

His hands slipped underneath her top, that warm, smooth, silky skin that he'd yearned for greeting him. He drew back slightly as he felt her tug her t-shirt up and he grinned as she yanked it over his head and threw it distractedly across the room, hands roaming across his bare back, mouth moving to trail along his shoulder, nipping lightly at the skin.

He gave a soft groan at the feel of her mouth trailing along his skin, cupping her cheek and stroking the skin of her cheek before pulling her mouth back to his for another hungry kiss, his hand still underneath her top, fingers pressing against her flesh.

Drawing back again, his eyes met hers, smiling at the hectic pink flush that was spreading across her cheeks. Keeping his eyes locked on her face, he lowered his mouth to her stomach, kissing the soft curve of it briefly as his hands pushed her top up even further, baring more of her to his view.

His breath caught in his throat as she shifted slightly, letting him pull the top off from over her head, her breasts bouncing free from their confines. He caught them with his hands as she lay back against the pillows again, her eyes closing as she moaned as he squeezed them lightly.

Robbie caressed her breasts with light teasing touches, marvelling at how soft and full they were in his hands. His thumbs traced around her nipples, skirting around them, watching her reaction carefully. Finally he lowered his mouth to one nipple, drawing it gently into his mouth, tongue flickering against it as he caught it's twin between his thumb and forefinger, toying with it.

Jackie gasped and moaned her pleasure even as her back arched, fingers curling into the sheets. "Robbie," she breathed out. "Don't stop," she pleaded as he kept up his torture, switching between tormenting her with his mouth and his hands.

If he hadn't been so enthralled in the task he was in the middle of, he would have laughed at the idea of stopping. He loved this, loved the fact that her curves filled his mouth, so unlike the women he normally took home, and her breasts were so sensitive, he realised. He'd barely started and she was already twisting in his grasp and it made it so difficult to keep control over himself, fighting the urge to thrust against her.

As he continued to toy with her, his hand slid to her hips and wrenched her shorts down, her hips wriggling to help facilitate the task, her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders. Once those tiny shorts - the ones that had been testing his resolve over the last day and a half had gone, his hand was between her legs.

At first he simply caressed her gently, enjoying the way she tensed and moaned, the noises she made just sending his arousal spiralling up another notch. When he slid two fingers into her he had to repress a groan of his own as he found her hot and wet, all he wanted was to thrust into her; hard. Somehow though he managed to keep control over himself though and keeping his mouth at her breast, he flexed his fingers inside her as his thumb traced circles around her.

Her breath was falling in pants now, only punctuated by sharp moans, the pink flush spreading across her chest, tiny drops of sweat beading on her skin as he back arched and she edged closer to release.

She couldn't keep her eyes open, the pleasure was too much, he was too good at what he was doing. She didn't want it to end and yet at the same time all she wanted was to come. Then it was on her, the pressure in her stomach snapping as it all became too much, his caresses so insistent that she couldn't help but give in to them.

The rush was intense and she called out his name, fingers bunching into his shoulders, arching from the bed as the spasms wracked her body.

When it was over, she fell back panting, shuddering as he teased every last drop of sensation from her before drawing his fingers away. He kissed her neck, tongue flickering over her pulse point before moving back up to her lips. She kissed him deeply, hand pressing against his shoulder, pushing against him until he rolled onto his back, quickly and skillfully dispensed with his boxers and straddled him. "Your turn," she told him, eyes gleaming.

Her hands cupped his face as she leaned over him, mouth meeting his again. The kiss was deep and intense and Robbie realised that no other woman had made him feel this strongly before. So much so that he made a noise of protest when she drew back, he watched her as her hand delved into the bedside drawer. She smiled at him teasingly. "Quite a few to choose from," she told him.

He grinned, eyes widening in surprised delight as she opened it with her teeth and then his mouth falling open when she placed it carefully in her mouth and grasping hold of his swollen length, rolled the condom over him, using her mouth. "God," he groaned out, eyes squeezing shut at the feel of her mouth doing this, at the thought, he'd always thought there was more to her than met the eye, but this was still one hell of a surprise.

When it was on, she was straddling him again and he pushed himself into sitting position, hands catching her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto him. As she sank onto him she paused, trying to catch her breath, she'd always enjoyed sex but she couldn't remember the last time that she'd felt so engrossed in it, so totally focussed on him, her mind not drifting anywhere else for a change.

Once she'd adjusted to him, she slowly began to move, mouth on his again, kissing him almost constantly as she rolled her hips into him, loving the way he thrust deeper inside her each time. His fingers were biting into her hips, were possibly leaving marks and yet she just didn't care, she just wanted more. She could feel the excitement build again and she couldn't quite believe it, she'd expected this time to be for him and only him.

He could feel the pulse of her muscles around him, knew she was close and so he slid his finger between them, rubbing at her, knowing he was getting to her when she gave a strangled moan. The tension in his stomach began to build and his hips started to jerk frantically, fingers tightening into her skin as he pressed himself deep into her one last time and yelled out as his release took over. Somehow he managed to keep his fingers moving against her and her cries mingled with his as her muscles contracted around him, drawing every last vestige of pleasure from him.

He buried his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply as he came down from his high. "God that was amazing," he finally got out.

She laughed breathlessly at the awe in his tone. "You definitely lived up to your reputation," she told him. "Surpassed it in fact."

He grinned cockily. "Everyone loves a compliment." He tangled his fingers into her hair and drew her back so he could look into her eyes, telling her seriously. "Wish we'd done that sooner."

Pressing her forehead against his, her lips millimetres from his as she replied, "Well we'll just have to make up for lost time."

"Just think we could have spent years faffing around, not knowing how amazing this was, not knowing that what we wanted all along was right in front of us."

"Hmmm," she mumbled happily, hand smoothing over his cheek. "Think you're finally starting to let your charm shine through with me."

"And yet you're the one woman who'll never really fall for it."

"Doesn't mean you can't try," she teased.

"True." Slowly and almost reverently, he lowered her onto the bed, kissing her gently as he told her, "Be back in a minute, need to clean up."

She gave a brief nod, watching and repressing a giggle as he hopped off the bed, completely unconcerned by the fact he was completely naked and headed into the bathroom. Glancing around the room, she quickly realised that while a minute ago while she'd had him to keep her warm she'd been fine, she was now starting to quickly freeze lounging on top of the covers.

Peeling back the covers she slipped underneath them just as he reappeared in the doorway. He arched an eyebrow. "This isn't over," he told her teasingly.

"Never said it was, but I didn't think you'd appreciate coming back to an icicle."

"God you're thoughtful," he remarked, lifting the covers and slipping back in beside her, before lifting them up again, staring at her.

She shifted slightly under his gaze and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Admiring the view."

Jackie whacked his arm away, laughing, "You pervert."

"No, just appreciative." He tugged her closer to him, fingers splaying across her thigh. "Plus never thought I'd get to admire you so closely, you know you're kind of guilty of hiding your figure away in loose clothes."

She shrugged. "They're easier for work."

"Maybe but I miss when I first started and you wore skirts that rode up slightly whenever you sat down, or blouses that when you leaned forward showed a hint of your bra."

Her eyes widened. "You were looking!"

"Of course I was," he laughed. "I'd even started to pick out favourites, I personally liked the purple-"

"Ok, stop it," she told him, grabbing a pillow and whacking him with it.

If anything his laughter just got louder as he caught hold of her waist and pulled her on top of him. "Make me," he told her, rolling her under him in the blink of an eye, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You get away with far too much," she told him, shaking her head, although she continued to smile at him.

"I know, it's shocking and someone really needs to teach me a lesson," he replied, trailing his mouth over her collarbone. "Think you're up to the challenge DS Reid?"

His laughter filled the room again as she whacked his shoulder again in mock outrage, before silencing him with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Shifting slightly, Robbie pulled Jackie closer into his side his so that her back was pressed against his chest, mouth falling to nuzzle against her shoulder. She let out a happy mumble, hand drifting down so that her fingers could entwine with his. "You're very affectionate this morning," she whispered.

"I'm in a good mood, finally got the girl I've been chasing."

"Chasing? Exactly when did you chase me?"

"I've been chasing you for the past eighteen months," he laughed. "I even asked you for a drink when we first met and you never took me up on it."

"You suggested a team drink if I remember rightly."

"Only because Stuart was in the room." He lifted her hand, kissing her palm before pulling a face. "Then you went and got involved with that army guy-"

"Andrew," she interjected.

"Yeah, him," Robbie muttered, frowning. "By the way what happened there, he just seemed to vanish."

Jackie gave a small shrug. "It fizzled out quite quickly, he was nice enough but very-"

"Dull?" he offered.

"That's not the nicest way of putting it but yes," she laughed. "I don't know suppose I was playing it safe and ended up going too far in the opposite direction. We didn't really have a lot in common, I'd make a joke and he'd just look at me, it got kind of awkward."

His fingertips traced over her hand, caressing her heart line and remembering what Sheila had said earlier that day about her having been hurt in the past and he knew that she'd been right on that score. Part of him wanted to track the guy down and throttle him, but the more rational part of him knew that it was in the past and right now he was more interested in the present, where he had her and he'd could make sure that she wasn't hurt like that again.

"Well he didn't exactly look like he had the greatest sense of humour," he commented, his nose wrinkling as he thought about the somewhat anal Major Graham. He really couldn't picture her playing the role of a dutiful army wife, she had too much spark, too much fire for that and God he loved that about her.

"It was just different," she replied lightly. "Anyway enough about him, we were talking about how you're idea of chasing someone is completely different to mine."

He gave a small chuckle, "I did chase you, it was just that you didn't seem to fall for any of my usual tactics, and then when I finally got you on my side I fucked it up, royally."

"You did," she agreed, laughing at his expression before stroking her fingers gently across his face and telling him, "But I don't think we need to talk about that either."

"Fresh start then?"

"Of sorts, we've still had a lot of times that I don't want to forget."

"The last few hours being top of that list," he remarked, smirking.

"God you're so full of yourself."

"With good reason, you said so yourself," he reminded her.

She wriggled round so that she was facing him and arched an eyebrow teasingly. "Yes but I'll be expecting that kind of attention each and every time, so you'll have to keep outdoing yourself."

"Now that's the kind of challenge I can get on board with," Robbie grinned, looking like all his Christmas's had come at once. He moved so that he was leaning over her, hand slipping round to the back of her neck and caressing the silky skin as he lowered his mouth to hers. Waiting until she was moaning into his mouth, hands roaming over the warm skin of his back, he gently pulled away. "And I think I know just the thing to use this time round."

"That sounded slightly ominous," Jackie replied breathlessly.

He grinned down at her, pecking her lips chastely before telling her, "You seem to have a surprisingly filthy mind. I really love that."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why does that not surprise me?"

His arm still around her, he reached across and opened the bedside drawer, his hand rooting around in it for a few seconds before he made a triumphant sound and pulled out a small bottle.

Jackie arched her eyebrow. "Massage oil, how did you even know that was in there?"

He shrugged. "You told me to do something useful while you were in the shower, so I checked out what they put into a good drawer in the back of beyond and I can honestly say that it kind of makes up for the fact there is nothing to do in this godforsaken place."

"That's your idea of being useful," she laughed.

"I think that you'll be changing your tune and singing my praises again in a couple of minutes," he replied cockily.

"A couple of minutes, my my we do have an over inflated ego."

"Don't think ego's the word for it," he joked.

"You come up with the worst puns."

"You love them."

"I'm using my right to remain silent on that one, and out of interest is this time included in your couple of minutes?"

The hand that was still resting on her back began to trace lazy circles as he leaned closer into her again, telling her quietly, "Well if you want to play it that way." As he drew the covers away from her, his mouth twitching in amusement when she gave a small shiver. "It'll warm you up as well," he murmured, lowering his mouth to her pulse point, licking it gently before kissing his way down to the hollow of her throat as he rolled her onto her back, his thumb flicking open the bottle.

He drizzled a trail down the centre of her chest, palms flat as he let them glide across her ribcage, spreading the glistening liquid across her skin. When his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts, she inhaled sharply and arched herself closer into his touch, pulling him down to her for a short, sweet kiss when she saw his cocky smile at her reaction to his touch.

His touch varied between heavy and gentle caresses, stroking the soft, full flesh, fingers sweeping up to toy with her nipples, thumbs gliding over them, rubbing and pinching until she was wriggling against him.

Sweeping his hands down he fanned them across her stomach, placing a chaste kiss to just below her bellybutton. Picking up the bottle again, he squeezed some of the liquid down her thighs, rubbing and kneading the muscles, slowly moving upwards, listening as her breaths became shallower and she shifted restlessly on the sheets, fingers curling into the sheets.

His hand moved to between her legs she felt her skin flush and burn hot as he massaged her gently, fingers pressing against every swell and fold. Her hips bucked upwards as she felt heat rush through her, a moan tearing loose from the back of her throat as sensation broke across her and every muscle in her body seemed to convulse with it.

She sank back, limp against the pillows as her fingers unclenched from around the sheets and her eyes fluttered open. "Oh my God," she panted.

He chuckled under his breath and leaning over her again kissed her. "Just watching you is amazing," he told her almost gruffly.

Laughing under her breath, Jackie let her hand drift to grab the small bottle. "I like to return the favour though," she told him in-between short kisses. "So lie down." Shooting her a cheeky grin he did as she'd asked and gave a satisfied groan when she straddled his hips. Laughing she added, "You're getting ahead of yourself."

She squeezed a generous puddle of oil into the palm of her hands and leaning forward, her stomach brushing the tip of his erection, causing him to involuntarily jerk his hips, she pressed her hands against his shoulders. Her fingers found every knot and ran over them soothingly before moving to one arm and work her way down that before taking one of his hands within both of hers and rubbing and massaging the palm, and working up each finger. When she was done she placed his hand on her hip before repeating the process on his other arm.

Working her way down his chest, she followed her hands with her mouth, loving the feel of his warm, taut skin against her lips.

Her hands drifted to his length, encasing him, hands moving up and down, alternating between light brushes and squeezing. Picking up what he liked best from his reactions until he was thrusting into her hands, fingers tightening into her hip until he jerked one last time and gave a harsh groan.

When his eyes opened again he saw her discreetly throwing the piece of tissue paper into the bin. He drew her down into his arms, panting into her hair as her skin slipped against his.

After a few minutes of silence, he felt Jackie shift and glancing down at her, told her, "I can hear you thinking, what is it?"

"These sheets are an absolute mess thanks to that oil, and us lying here isn't helping."

He laughed under his breath. "Forgot how you like everything neat and organised, I have a way to fix that though."

"I'm listening."

"Joint shower, gets us off the sheets, gets us clean and there's waterproof condoms, it's a win win."

"God I love it when a plan comes together," she replied, smiling up at him.

* * *

Michael yawned as he stepped off the ferry first thing the next morning, before pasting a polite smile on his face as he approached the local police officer, who greeted him with a cheery, "Good morning, Sir."

"Morning," he mumbled in reply.

"So what's the plan of action?" he asked, his eyes alight with joy at the idea of actually getting to do something for a change.

"Checking out the stables up at the hotel first."

"For anything in particular?"

"Yes, I reckon the murder weapon might be in there, if not then I plan to do a sweep of the woods."

"They could easily have chucked it into the sea."

"Well we'll soon find out," Michael replied easily, straightening the sleeves of his suit as he did so.

* * *

Kneeling down next to the assortment of pitchforks that were hung neatly up on the wall, Michael turned to Alistair, asking in disbelief, "So you're telling me that you don't lock your stables?"

The man shrugged, looking concerned by the officers swarming around. "They bolt from the outside which keeps the horses in, but this is a small community, we know everyone, keys and locks didn't seem necessary.

Michael groaned, rubbing at his forehead in annoyance. "And that's worked out so well for you." He turned to one of the uniformed officers. "Bag all of these."

"Eh, are you allowed to do that?" Alistair asked, frowning.

"I have a warrant," Michael informed him, drawing the sheet of paper of his suit jacket and holding it out in front of him, letting the man's eyes scan over it.

"Suppose I can't stop you then, don't know what I'm meant to clean the horse's out with though," he commented.

"This is a murder investigation," Michael replied dryly. "So that isn't our biggest concern."

"But it is mine."

"If they clear the forensic testing then I'll have them sent back ASAP."

"Fine," he shrugged. "Take what you want, not like I can stop you anyhow," he grumbled before turning away and stomping out of the stables.

Michael watched him go, completely unconcerned by the man's hissy fit, he saw enough of them that now they were simply like water off a duck's back. Stepping outside, he frowned over at the exterior of the hotel, he'd been here for almost an hour now and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of either Jackie or Robbie. They were meant to be gathering information, and instead they were nowhere to be seen, he let out an annoyed huff of breath through his nostrils, they better not still be sleeping.

* * *

Robbie ran his fingers through Jackie's hair as they struggled to catch their breath, she turned her face, kissing his shoulder as she told him, "I don't think I'll be able to move after last night."

"And this morning," he reminded her proudly.

"Since we didn't really sleep it's kind of all merged into one," she replied, stifling a yawn against his skin.

"Now this is a honeymoon," Robbie laughed. "Never mind early morning walks." He frowned when she stiffened in his arms before giving a soft sigh and pushing herself away from him, turning onto her other side. "What's wrong?" he asked in confusion, leaning over her.

"This, I'm just a bit…concerned that we're getting caught up in this role-"

"And that that's all that this is?" he interrupted.

"Exactly."

His finger traced down her arm. "You don't have to worry about that," he reassured her. "Yeah this might have pushed us together but it just sped up the inevitable."

"And when we go back to the real world, what happens?"

"We can make it work."

"You don't do relationships," Jackie reminded him.

"I can for you though." He kissed her cheek. "Don't want to lose this." he told her, and for once he wasn't padding out the truth to keep a women in his bed. He loved her, he was sure of that, she was smart and funny and the spark between them was unbelievable, he'd do whatever it took to keep her by his side.

She tilted her head back and smiled at him, eyes soft. "You're just a big softy, do you know that?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," he smiled. "You'll ruin my reputation."

"And we can't have that."

"No, although if you want to drop it in about the all night sex session then feel free."

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed. "Now as fun as last night was…"

"That doesn't sound good," he groaned.

She shot him a warning look. "What I was going to say is that despite the fact that last night was amazing I think that we really should get up and go do some work, considering that that's why we here."

"God you look good when you get all bossy," he told her, sitting up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"If you're planning to pull me back into the bed you can forget it, we're getting up."

"You know me far too well," he grumbled.

"A blessing and a curse.," she joked.

* * *

Michael wasn't happy, he'd discreetly prowled around the grounds and the hotel and he'd not spotted either Robbie or Jackie. A few enquiries at the front desk regarding guests who were staying at the hotel revealed that they were still upstairs and hadn't been seen since the night before.

He repressed an annoyed growl, they were meant to be working and instead they were skiving off. Hearing a burst of familiar laughter from a short distance behind him, he turned from the front desk to see both Jackie and Robbie descend down the staircase, Jackie laughing at something he was saying.

His frown deepened when he noticed that Robbie's arm was securely wrapped around Jackie's waist and that he was leaning into her, almost whispering into her ear as they walked. His fingers tapped irately off the desk, he should have known that Robbie would milk this opportunity; man seemed to zone in on any woman within a ten mile radius who was remotely attractive and then switch the charm on. He supposed it made sense that while he was stuck up here he'd turn that charm on Jackie, he did smile at that, he was confident that Jackie had too much common sense to fall for that though.

* * *

"Oh! Mr and Mrs Ross!"

Jackie and Robbie turned as they heard, Mrs McCourt's voice call out for them, well Robbie turned, Jackie didn't react at first, getting used to another name wasn't as easy as it looked. So as it was she felt Robbie's arm stiffen around her waist seconds before she saw the reason why, Michael was standing at the desk, watching them intently.

She turned her face away, looking instead at Mrs McCourt as they moved towards the desk, after all they weren't even meant to know Michael. She flashed the older woman a polite smile. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all," the older woman clucked. "I just have a message from Laura and Sam for you both, they'd like it if you'd have dinner with them here tonight."

"That sounds nice, although we were still hoping to speak to Julie, thank her for putting that basket together for us yesterday."

Mrs McCourt's smile tightened. "I'm afraid she's not feeling too great today, but I'll pass along your message. Now will we say about six for dinner."

"Yeah that'll be fine," Robbie cut in. he could feel Mike's eyes on him and he didn't like it. His grip tightened slightly on Jackie's waist and he was so relieved that she hadn't tried to pull away from him.

"Good, well have a nice day," she smiled at them both.

They both nodded as they walked away from the desk, as they stepped out into the fresh air, both still aware that they were being watched.


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie looked over her shoulder as she and Robbie walked away from the hotel. "That was far too close," she breathed out shakily.

Robbie frowned over at her, that statement bothered him slightly, made it seem like what they were doing was wrong and he didn't like the idea of her thinking like that. "Would it really be that bad if he'd found out?"

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "You know what Michael's like, he'd rant and rave about us sleeping together when we work together and I want to enjoy this for a while without having to factor in his sensibilities."

He too glanced behind him to check that they were out of sight before cupping her face in his hands, telling her, "I meant what I said last night, I'm done screwing around, I want us to give this a proper shot."

Her face lit up with a delighted smile. "I want that too, but I also want to show that we can still work together so if we keep it quiet for a while then Michael won't have a leg to stand on when he tries to complain after we do tell him."

"I suppose I do like the idea of having you as my dirty secret."

"Seriously I don't think you even try to charm me," she laughed.

"I'll keep working on it if you want," he assured her, lips brushing gently against hers.

"You don't have to," she told him, arms winding around his neck. "I actually quite like the fact that you don't need to act like that around me, like the fact that you just act like yourself."

"I can't believe that that's all it took to win you over." His hand slid down to her ass, tugging her hips into his. "So what are we doing this morning? After all there's little point in tracking down Laura and Sam again if we're meeting them tonight and it looks as though we're not going to succeed in tracking down Julie McCourt."

"Hmmm, I don't like the fact that they're hiding her," Jackie commented thoughtfully. "Think we should ask Stuart to run a check on her."

"It is odd," he agreed. "But what are we going to do in the meantime?"

She laughed at his unsubtle hints. "We cannot head straight back into that hotel and back up to our bedroom when Michael's still in there, and before you suggest it, it's far too cold to do anything out here." Her smile deepened when she saw disappointment flash across his features. "So we're probably just best to go for a walk."

"Again?"

She laughed. "We can stick to the grounds, that way once they've all gone we can head back upstairs." She brushed her fingers teasingly over his neck. "After all it's far too cold to spend too much time out here and we've got that big roll top bath still to enjoy."

He grinned at her, his disappointment melting away. "Now that sounds like a very good idea."

"I always have good ideas."

* * *

Stuart hated going to talk to the spouses of their victims, he always had and he was pretty sure he always would, because they were either always devastated or completely unfazed by the news; and sometimes he wasn't sure what was worst. Still it was part of his job and he liked to think himself a professional.

When the door to Mrs Harris's flat finally opened, it appeared that she was the former of these types, her blonde hair yanked back into a greasy, lank ponytail and heavy shadows smudging the thin skin underneath her eyelids. She looked at him hopefully when she saw Stuart standing in her doorway. "Did you get them?"

"Not yet," he replied quietly, feeling a wave of guilt crash over him as her shoulders slumped. "I'm here because I need to ask you a few more questions."

"Fine," she answered blankly. "I suppose you better come inside."

She led him into the small living room, dropping down into a blush chair and drawing her knees up to her chin, watched as he sat across from her. Pulling her jumper sleeves over her fingertips, she asked, "So what is it?"

"I just want to know more about you and your husband's relationship with the other couples who were staying with you on the island."

Hannah gave a small sigh." Why?" she asked irately. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We don't know, which is why we're asking." Stuart folded his hands neatly together. "From what I understand you got on well with the Slater's but not with Davidson's, why?"

"Personality clash."

"It sounded like more than that, I've heard that they didn't approve of you, so what was it they didn't approve of?"

She shrugged. "Just us in general. They were older and didn't think the way we acted was appropriate, just because we liked to enjoy ourselves. ;ike I said it was a personality clash, pure and simple."

"That was it?"

"Yes, look I want you to find my husband's killer, so why would I hide information if I thought it would help you do that."

After a moment of simply staring at Mrs Harris, Stuart finally nodded his head. "In that case I'll see myself out, we'll be in touch."

Hannah nodded, before abruptly asking, "When can I get the body back? I want to bury him, he deserves better than lying on a cold slab."

"We'll try and be as quick as possible," he assured her before finally slipping out of the flat.

* * *

Taking a sip of the coffee that Heather had just handed him, Michael tapped his fingers irately against the edge of the mug. "So we still don't have anything? Are you sure she wasn't hiding anything?" he asked Stuart.

He nodded. "Positive," the younger man replied. "If the any of the other two couple had anything to do with it then she's in the dark. Do we have forensics back yet?"

"We do, one of the forks was found to have traces of Jack Harris's blood on it, but it had been wiped clean of prints and hadn't been used since. So it's not of any real help in tracking down the killer."

"Have Robbie and Jackie uncovered anything?" Heather asked.

At that Michael frowned, he'd been slightly concerned by how close they'd seemed but he quickly shook off that concern, he couldn't see her falling for any of Robbie's lines and he had sent them up there to play a role, a role that they had to be convincing in. "They asked for a background check on one of the staff but it didn't throw anything up, no previous whatsoever, no one up there has even the smallest of blemishes on their records." He turned to Heather, "Thanks for checking that out by the way."

"Not a problem," she replied, smiling over at him, causing Stuart to roll his eyes unnoticed.

Michael's eyes stayed on hers for a few seconds longer before finally looking away, giving an awkward cough as he did so. "Anyway, I suppose I better phone them. Let them know. They're going to be talking to the Davidsons later so hopefully we'll found out more after that, until then just do something," he growled, fishing in his suit pocket for his mobile.

* * *

"Michael, again," Robbie sighed, picking up Jackie's mobile and drawing it away from her as she reached for it. "Can't we just ignore him?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it might be important," she laughed, stretching slightly in the warm water as she kept up her effort to grab the phone from him.

He caught her hand with his and shot her a smirk. "I could always talk to him for a change," he told her. "Could tell him you're in the bath." His eyes flickered over her glistening form. "After all it wouldn't be a lie."

"I don't think that would be a good-"

She was cut off by him answering the phone regardless. "DI Ross." He grinned down at her again, giving her a wink that she couldn't help but smile at. "Jackie? Oh she's in the bath, want me to pass along a message?"

His hand cupped one of her breasts as he spoke, toying almost lazily with the nipple, smile widening as he saw her bite down on her bottom lip to hold back a moan. "Uh huh, yeah I'll make sure to tell her. You got any new leads or developments?"

Jackie could hear the slight echo of Michael's voice replying as Robbie dropped his head to her neck, nipping lightly at her earlobe, tongue lightly tracing a path down her neck before drawing away, hands continuing to tease her, voice in her ear as he finally drew the conversation to a close. "Right well I'll be sure to let her know and we'll let you know if we get anything tonight." There was a brief pause and the sound of Michael snapping into the phone before Robbie added impatiently, "Yeah we'll call even if we don't. Bye."

He cut the call abruptly and tossed the phone onto the pile of towels that were sitting nearby. "God that conversation felt like it went on forever."

"You're telling me," Jackie mumbled. "You're a cruel man, Robbie Ross and I will get even."

His mild annoyance vanished, replaced by a confident smirk. "Oh will you?"

"Uh huh." She turned in his arms, the water lapping around them as she moved so that her knees were either side of his hips. He leaned forward and tugged at her legs, wrapping them around his waist now that there was room behind him. Jackie kissed him deeply before drawing back and telling him, "But first you're going to finish what you just started."

"Slave driver."

"You love it."

* * *

"You look nice," Robbie told her as he stepped into the bedroom later that evening, his eyes scanning her figure in the simple black wrap dress. "Don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before."

She looked thoughtful for a moment as she clipped the back of her earring into place. "No, I don't think you have."

"A week of firsts," he mumbled thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around her waist. "God I wish we could blow this off, go back to bed."

Jackie laughed. "You'd have thought you'd have tired of me by now."

"Never." He kissed the curve of her neck. "C'mon, the quicker we get there the quicker we can get back."

* * *

Laura beamed at them as they sat down at the table. "We're really glad you could make it," she told them cheerfully.

"We thought it would be a nice change," Jackie replied. "Some conversation outside the two of us."

"Charming," Robbie mumbled jokingly.

She glanced over at him. "You know what I mean," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"It's a good thing I do."

Leaning forward almost conspiratorially, Laura asked them, "I'm absolutely dying to know how you got on with Shelia."

Her husband groaned. "Laura, do we have to?" He looked over at them. "Sorry, she's got more into that mumbo jumbo as we've got older, just because she's been right with us-"

"I've heard of other people she's been right about," his wife insisted. "Not just us."

Jackie repressed a smile at the couple's bickering. "We didn't have any issues, although I have to admit we're both a bit sceptical."

"I didn't think you would have," she smiled. "You look happy, not like the last lot."

"Laura…" Sam muttered warningly.

Jackie took a sip of her wine before leaning forward. "Ok, that has to be at least the fifth time someone's mentioned them, so you're going to have to fill us…well me in."

Sam flashed a look of despair over at Robbie. "Sorry, Laura's a gossip."

"Most women are," Robbie replied casually, getting onside.

Jackie flashed him a mock warning glare before turning her attention back to Laura who was obviously desperate to share the news. "Well?" she prompted.

Laura grinned happily at the thought of finally having someone to bitch to and started her story, tucking a strand of dark hair behind one ear. "Before you two arrived up here there were two other couples, Karen and Garry and Hannah and Jack, both were relatively young, maybe very slightly younger than yourselves, late twenties, early thirties I'd say. Anyway as much as we like the peace and quiet up here we do like to try and get to know the other couples, a bit of outside conversation like you said, and we did try with them…but well…they had…interests that didn't really match up with ours."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it turned out that Karen and Garry have one of those open relationships, so while Garry was sleeping with one of the barmaids from the pub, Karen was sleeping with Jack."

"What about his wife?" Jackie asked.

"She seemed clueless to the lot of it," Laura told them, rolling her eyes as she added, "although I think a lot of that was just her trying to ignore the truth of the situation, after all it was meant to be their honeymoon. As it happens though she walked in on Karen and Jack, caught them at it and God there was one hell of an argument." She gave a small shrug. "The next day they all…" she paused in search of the right word. "Left. Needless to say we didn't get involved with them at all." She waved one hand absentmindedly. "I just don't understand open relationships, I really don't."

* * *

After phoning the station and informing Michael of this latest development, Jackie and Robbie took a walk along the beach, his arm around her shoulders as they discussed the case. "The wife looks more likely now," Robbie said thoughtfully.

"She does, although why would she then go looking for her husband?"

Robbie shrugged. "Dunno, makes her look less suspicious."

"Maybe." Jackie sighed, looking completely unconvinced. "Or I suppose he could have called things of with Karen and she didn't take it well."

"Another option, although you don't look happy with that idea either."

"I'm not," she admitted. "I just feel like we're missing something."

"Know what you mean. But at the moment all we can do up here is keep our eyes and ears open, leave the interviewing to the others." He interlinked his fingers with hers. "We ever gonna talk about it?"

She looked over at him, confusion evident in her eyes. "Talk about what exactly?"

"What that loopy psychic said…you know about us."

"You mean about our marriage and two kids?" Jackie shook her head, a wry smile of amusement on her face. "If you're worried that that's what prompted us, that that's what I think is going to happen then you don't have to. I don't for one minute think that she can actually tell the future."

He gave a small chuckle. "It wasn't worrying me exactly, it was just…"

"Creepy."

"Yeah," he nodded. "And every time someone brings her up you get this kind of look."

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed. "I suppose I was just worried that if you kept getting reminded of what she said you'd think that's what I was after, panic and end this. After all," she commented wryly. "You're not known for your commitment."

"Get the feeling that's going to change," he told her, thumb brushing over knuckles. "Tell you what, how about we just forget all about that visit and just take things as they come."

Her face relaxed as she smiled up at him. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I do occasionally have them you know."

"I know but it's sometimes a case of blink and you miss it."

She laughed as he pinched her side in retaliation, his mouth coming down to press against hers.

* * *

Michael slammed the phone back into it's cradle, causing both Stuart and Heather to jump. His eyes flashed angrily as he looked over at them. "Both Hannah Harris and the Slater's have been lying to us. Turns out that Karen and our victim were more than just acquaintances and the day before he died, Hannah caught them at it." He let out a low growl. "I've had enough of being lied to, Stuart grab your coat, we'll go see what Mrs Harris has to say for herself first."


	10. Chapter 10

**Maybe two or three chapters left in this. Determined to finish this one before I leave for my holiday in two weeks. Tale of the Unexpected won't be finished by then because there simply isn't enought time but hopefully this one will be :)**

* * *

"Have you found the killer yet?" Hannah asked as she opened the door to find Michael and Stuart standing in her doorway.

"Can we come in? We'd like to speak to you," Michael replied coldly.

Her features settled into a frown. "Um I suppose so." She stepped aside, letting them step into her hall and leading them into her living room. "What's this about?" she asked, looking around nervously.

"It's about the affair your husband was having with Karen Slater," Michael replied, eyes hard as flint as he stared her down. "The one you found out about the night before he was murdered."

Her eyes fluttered away from them both guiltily, arms wrapping around herself as she shrugged defensively. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It gives you a rather strong motive."

Hannah's face blanched, her hand clutching nervously at her throat. "I'd never hurt Jack," she protested. "I loved him!"

"So it must have hurt when you caught him in bed with a woman you considered to be your friend," Stuart prompted.

She dropped down onto her sofa. "I knew about the affair before I caught them, or at least I suspected," she admitted quietly. "I loved Jack and I know he loved me, but he found it impossible to be faithful. He had countless meaningless affairs, he'd try to hide them but it got to the stage where I knew the signs."

"If you knew then why the big row"? Michael asked.

"The real reason I'd picked that island wasn't because it was inexpensive, it was because it was quiet. I just wanted our honeymoon to be about us!" She looked up at them, eyes wide, tone bitter. "Two weeks where he wasn't shagging around, I honestly didn't think that was too much to ask. Our argument was about that, not about the fact that he was cheating, I'd grown to expect that from him."

"So what happened after the row?"

"He told me he'd end it, that was what he'd went to do that morning, to meet Karen and tell her it was over."

"And you didn't think that was worth mentioning?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"Karen wasn't emotionally involved in the affair," Hannah insisted. "She would never have killed him, she didn't care enough, she was just in it for the sex."

"You still should have told us," he nearly roared at her.

Her shoulders slumped. "I suppose I just didn't want to admit that that's what my marriage was, a complete and utter sham. It just seemed easier to block it out," she replied, her eyes now firmly fixed on the floor. "I am sorry and I do want you to find who did this, honestly I do."

* * *

"Do you believe her?" Stuart asked as he tried to keep up with Michael's quick pace as he stormed down the driveway.

"This time, yes. I don't believe she killed him out of jealousy, or she would have done it the night she caught him."

"So I take it we're going to question Karen?"

"You guessed right," Michael replied as he swung himself into the car, starting the engine before Stuart could so much as open the passenger door.

* * *

Karen's face fell when she opened the front door to find the two somewhat glum looking officers on her front step. "Oh, I didn't expect you back."

"Is your husband in this time?"

She nodded numbly. "Yes," she whispered. "He is."

"Good, that'll save us some time," Michael replied. "Now can we come in? Or would you prefer to conduct this chat where your neighbours can hear it."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine, you can come in."

She led them into the living room, where her husband Garry was sitting on the sofa, his face also falling when he caught sight of them, quickly reaching for the remote and hitting the football on the screen off.

Karen dropped onto the sofa. "I suppose you found out about the affair then."

"We did," Michael confirmed coldly. "Care to tell us about it?"

She lit a cigarette with a shaky hand, inhaling deeply before replying, "It wasn't anything special, just sex. Garry was seeing the barmaid at the local pub, so when he was with her I spent some time with Jack. It was scratching an itch, that was all."

"But you saw him the morning he died, he broke things off with you."

Karen gave a brittle laugh. "No, that's what he told Hannah he was going to do. We were meeting up for more sex, which we had and then I left, he decided he was going to go for a bit of a walk before going back though. I didn't see him after that."

Michael's eyes swivelled to look at the woman's husband. "And you were ok with this?" He asked disbelievingly.

Garry shrugged casually. "It's what we do to keep things exciting, sometimes we even learn some new tricks."

He snorted. "Is murder amongst them?"

Her back snapped ramrod straight. "We'd never do that," she told them desperately. "We had no reason to, you can take our prints or DNA even because we did not do this!"

* * *

Michael leaned back against the desk, staring at the whiteboard. "We're missing something," he told Stuart and Heather. "The Slater's don't have a motive, at least not one we can find and Hannah Harris was too devoted to the cheating ass to kill him."

"Could have been someone still on the island," Stuart suggested.

"Yes but who!" Michael sighed irritably. "We still have no motive."

Heather twisted her lips thoughtfully. "You know we never did go to his workplace, and we probably should. We might find out more about him and that could help, he obviously had a lot of secrets."

Michael nodded. "That could be a good idea, Stuart and I will head over there just now," he declared decisively, moving quickly now his mind was set on something.

Stuart looked over at Heather and rolled his eyes. "God I can't wait," he mumbled under his breath.

She giggled, giving him a small mocking wave as he traipsed after his Boss.

* * *

Robbie loved the way Jackie curled into his side, legs entwining with his, her hand pressed against his bare chest, fingers curling into the hair every so often, mouth pressing light kisses into his shoulder at other random moments. He propped himself further up on the pillows and looking down at her, told her, "All we need now is a roaring fire to complete this picture."

"Mmmm, now that would be nice," she replied, her mouth moving to trail up his neck, smiling against his damp skin when he let out a moan of pleasure. "You know we do have one, you could always set it up."

"Need wood for it."

"Ask reception, they must have some if they include it as a feature."

"Might just do that," he mumbled, picturing making love to her in front of the amber flames, he could just imagine how her pale skin would glow in that light.

Jackie looked up at him in amusement. "Why do I get the feeling that you're thinking less than innocent thoughts right about now?"

"Because I am," he replied cheekily. Pulling her leg higher on his hip, he teased her earlobe with his mouth for a brief moment before adding, "You can't tell me you don't like the idea, lying on a rug with just the fire and each other to try and keep ourselves warm."

"You should try listening to yourself sometime," Jackie laughed. "Some of your ideas really are something to behold."

"They're that good," he returned confidently.

"More like cheesy, that's like something out of a film."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try it, after all the karma sutra's just a book but people follow it," he replied, his fingers curling into her hair, tilting back her head as he angled himself over her and began kissing down her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point.

She moaned, fingers curling around his shoulders, urging him on silently before replying, "I suppose it's not the worst idea in the world."

His lips moved only millimetres away from her skin as he muttered, "You're so gracious when you realise you're in the wrong."

"I'm not technically wrong," she breathed out. "It's still one hell of a cliché, I just said I wasn't against the idea."

"Good," he breathed out against her collarbone, his hand reaching backwards, snatching the phone off it's cradle. "Then I'll just phone down to reception and get them to send some logs up."

Jackie couldn't help but laugh at the enthused expression on his face, she didn't think she'd ever enjoyed sex as much as she did with him, he made everything seem new and exciting and she loved it.

* * *

"That was a waste of time," Michael breathed out as they walked away from the manager's office. "Worked hard and kept himself to himself." He gave a disbelieving snort. "Yeah, right."

"Maybe he hid what he was like at work," Stuart suggested. "It seems unlikely that if he was such a womanizer he wouldn't have slept around within the office."

"Why hide it though? It doesn't make any sense."

Stuart shrugged. Michael simply shook his head as they made their way down the hallway, stopping when a feminine voice called out, "Wait! Wait a minute!"

They both turned to see a dark haired woman in a suit hurrying towards them. "What is it?" Michael asked patiently, eyeing her curiously.

"You were in asking about Jack Harris just now, weren't you?"

"We were, do you know something?"

She shrugged. "Yes, but I don't know how much use it'll be to you."

"Whatever it is we'd like to hear about it," he assured her.

She nodded, looking over her shoulder checking the coast is clear before telling them, "He had affairs, all the time. Most of them were pretty casual, you know fumbles at the staff Christmas parties, that sort of thing, but there was one that was more serious than that. It was with one of the girls who worked here, we were friends and she was convinced he would leave his partner for her, except it didn't work like that." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Anyway she got pregnant and he ended it, told her to stay the hell away from him. She decided she couldn't cope with a baby on her own and so she had an abortion and then that led to a nervous breakdown, it got so bad that she ended up having to leave." She shrugged. "That was three months ago and we haven't heard from her since."

"But I take it when she left she wasn't on good terms with Jack Harris?"

"Definitely not, he refused to talk to her. She used to try and corner him at lunch, try and beg him to listen to her and it never worked."

"Can you give us her name, we'd like to talk to her."

At that her eyes widened. "Look I don't think she'd hurt him, I just wanted you to know what kind of guy he was, what he was really like."

"I really do still need a name," Michael prompted her gently.

She bit down on her bottom lip nervously before answering reluctantly, "Julie, Julie McCourt."

* * *

He had been right about her skin and the way it would glow in the flames. His hands glided easily over the silken expanse, his mouth trailing across the curve of her breast before drawing one spiked nipple into his mouth.

She gasped as he applied a light pressure to it, her fingers curling into his hair, urging him on, her hips pressing upwards until his hand pressed down on one side of them, his legs sliding between hers, a hard thigh pressing against her.

Still she moved against him, eyes shutting as she tilted her head back, panting heavily. His fingers tickled lightly down her stomach, the fire making her pale skin appear as though it was sparking.

Her hand on his shoulder, she pushed him onto his back, he gave a low chuckle, telling her, "This wasn't what I had planned."

"I know," she replied, a smile tugging at her lips as she smoothed her hands across his chest. "But I'm about to get carpet, or to be exact rug burn and that isn't acceptable."

"No, it isn't," he agreed, his hands moving up her back, pulling her down to him. "Can't have that perfect skin marked, although I would kiss it better for you."

"So thoughtful," she breathed out, her thighs pressing against him as she straddled him. His hands gripped the underside of her thighs as he pulled himself upright and pulled her into his lap, thrusting into her easily.

Her fingers dug into the back of his neck as she moaned loudly, placing her feet firmly on the floor behind him, rocking her hips against his. The pace might have been slower than their usual but if anything there was more intensity behind it, as his hands continued to explore her skin.

His mouth met hers, kissing her slowly, deeply as they rocked gently together and she felt as though he was nudging deeper each time. They were both slick with sweat, their skin sticky against each other. He pulled her closer still, hands splayed flat against her back, his mouth never leaving hers.

He was groaning into her mouth when the shrill ring of Jackie's mobile permeated the heavy air. She broke the kiss, giving a moan of annoyance. "Ignore it," he urged her. "Don't stop this, not now," he almost pleaded.

Jackie nodded, turning her attention back to him. She didn't think she could stop now even if the building was on fire, it was too good and she was too close to the edge. Pressing her forehead against his, she told him, "Keep going."

Robbie smiled, kissing down her neck as his hand drifted down to tease her until finally her fingers tightened into his shoulders and she moaned loudly as her muscles clenched around him in powerful spasms, pulling him over the edge with her, her name tumbling from his lips.

* * *

Michael made a noise of annoyance as he shoved his mobile back into his pocket. "Not answering," he told Stuart.

"Must be busy."

"Damn well better be. Don't suppose it really matters. Now remember we're not breaking their cover-"

"Until we know for sure that Julie McCourt is our murderer."

"Exactly." He shook his head. "Jackie's going to crow about this, she always said there was something strange about that girl."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this, but I'm determined to finish it :)**

**So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jackie gave a slight shiver, causing Robbie to lift his head to look at where she was all but sprawled across his chest. "You alright?" he asked.

"Bit cold," she admitted. Even though they were lying in front of the fire, the night air had cooled their skin and she could feel goose bumps start to crop up across her skin.

She watched as Robbie reached backwards with one arm, groping blindly until he's caught hold of the edge of the throw that was draped over a nearby chair. He pulled it down, covering them both with it, his other arm tightened on her waist as he kissed her forehead. "Better?" he murmured against her forehead.

"Much," she replied, her eyes closing as she curled closer still into him.

The peace in the air was broken by the shrill sound of Jackie's mobile. Turning her head into Robbie's chest she groaned as he laughed. "You'd think Mike would take a hint," he told her lowly.

"It must be important," she replied in his defence.

He mumbled, although a smile tugged at his lips as he watched her stretch over him, the tips of her nipples brushing against his shoulder, as she reached for the phone. He only just resisted the urge to pull her back down to him, to make her forget all about that stupid call.

She was still straddling him when she answered the phone. "DS Reid. Sorry Michael, Robbie and I decided to take another look around the grounds, left my phone in the room." She smiled down at Robbie as she spoke, and he watched as her features suddenly morphed from one of sleepy satisfaction to an alert and triumphant look. "I told you there was something strange about her!" she near enough crowed as she levered herself off Robbie, sitting down to one side of him.

He rolled his eyes at her, resting the back of his head on one hand when he saw her expression then morph into one of near panic, and he frowned leaning towards her. She caught the hand he was about to caress her cheek with and caught his eye meaningfully as she replied, "So you'll be here in five minutes?"

Robbie swore under his breath, and Jackie slapped his arm, shaking her head and gesturing towards the phone meaningfully. "No, that's fine, we can ready by then."

She hung up and threw the phone over onto the bed, giving a small groan. "Take it we need to get up then," Robbie commented.

"Well I don't think that he'd be too impressed if he turned up to find us rolling around on the carpet together."

"I know which one I'd find more fun though."

Jackie shook her head in resignation as she got to her feet, moving out of his grasp as he attempted to pull her back down. "Behave," she told him warningly as she moved towards the bathroom, snatching up her clothes as she moved.

"What are they coming here for anyway?" Robbie asked, reluctantly getting to his feet.

"You mean aside from the fact that despite the way we've been acting we're actually here to work and not for a dirty weekend, they're coming here to pick up Julie McCourt, they want to take her in for questioning."

"Ah, now that explains your smug look."

Jackie leaned out past the bathroom door, still trying to make herself look more presentable and professional, and less like she'd spent the afternoon having indulgent sex, and smirked at him, "Well I did say a couple of times that she was acting strangely."

"Doesn't make her guilty," Robbie pointed out.

"No, but it does make it worth our while to look into her whereabouts more closely, especially now it turns out she once had an affair with Jack Harris, that he got her pregnant and that after he dumped her she had an abortion followed quickly by a nervous breakdown."

"Ok, admittedly that makes her worth a look," he conceded.

"Exactly."

"So does Michael want us to pick her up? I mean are we done here?"

Jackie paused at his words, unsure as to what he meant exactly by 'done here' she blotted her lipstick carefully as she replied, "He wants us to be down in the bar when we swoop, wants us to gauge everyone's reactions."

"Right." Robbie nodded, somewhat relieved that they weren't finished here yet, after all he hadn't had a chance to broach where they went from here. Something he knew he had to get a move on and do. Didn't want her slipping through his fingers. "Suppose we better get down there then."

"Yeah," Jackie nodded, grabbing her bag as they headed towards the door. "I suppose we better."

* * *

As seemed to be the norm in the hotel, everyone was gathered in the small bar area, including the two younger McCourts, who were relaxing after having finished for the day. Their parents standing by the front desk and flicking through sheaves of paper at the front desk.

Jackie leaned back in her chair, looking relaxed even though she felt the complete opposite, could feel the muscles in her shoulder tense, feel her jaw clench to the extent it was almost painful. She hated this part of her job, the nerve wracking bit before the swooped, where you never knew what was going to go wrong - if anything.

"Here we go," she heard Robbie mutter quietly as Mike and Stuart walked through the door, followed by two uniformed officers.

She didn't turn her head straight away, realising that would look too obvious, so she sat still until she heard Laura and Sam mutter interestedly from the table next to theirs, at which point she turned to look.

Michael's voice was loud, clear and confident as he bypassed the reception desk completely, walking instead into the bar area and over to Julie McCourt, telling her, "Miss McCourt we'd like to speak to you."

The young woman blinked nervously, her voice soft, almost stuttering as she asked, "What about?"

"About your relationship with Jack Harris."

The two older McCourts had moved into the room now, with Mr McCourt proclaiming loudly, "What do you mean relationship, she cooked his meals! She barely knew the man."

Michael gave a dry laugh. "Oh your daughter knew him much better than that. Now if you'd like to come with us Miss McCourt, because I really would much rather continue this conversation back at the station, mainly for your sake."

Julie looked between her parents and Michael, her watery eyes widening. "I wouldn't hurt Jack," she told him, her voice rising almost hysterically. "I wouldn't."

"Well why would you?" Her mother asked, looking confused. "He was just another guest."

Michael gave an impatient sigh, tired of the way he didn't seem to be getting anywhere with this particular case. So now that they had an actual lead he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. "Miss McCourt if you'd please accompany us now."

The young girl nodded, getting to her feel, stumbling slightly as she did so, with her brother steadying her. She followed them wordlessly out to the car.

Once they'd left, Mrs McCourt hooked her hand around her son's arm and dragged him out of the bar, with Mr McCourt following, the three of them heading into the back office behind the reception desk. Laura leaned towards Robbie and Jackie, remarking, "Well that do you make of that? I told you he was trouble."

* * *

"I didn't kill Jack," Julie told them as she sat in the back of the car, as they pulled away from the ferry, she twisted her fingers round each other anxiously. "I loved him."

"You can tell us down the station," Michael told her firmly.

It was as though she couldn't hear him though, she just kept talking, her eyes fixed somewhere in the far off distance. "I was so surprised to see him, and then I found out he'd actually married her, and yes that hurt but then we spoke, properly, the night before he…" She shook her head. "We were going to try again, he couldn't leave Hannah right away of course so we'd have to keep it quiet for a bit, but we were going to make it work."

Michael exchanged a look with Stuart, this woman definitely wasn't right in the head, that was for sure. Still though she continued to talk. "Alistair said I was being an idiot, that he'd just walk all over me again. I told him he was wrong, that Jack really did love me. He said he'd tell mum and dad that Jack had been the man who'd gotten me pregnant, I told him I didn't care. That nothing anyone said would change how I felt. Nothing."

Michael frowned. "Your brother knew about your affair?"

"Yes, he's the only one who knew that it was Jack, he was the one I turned to when Jack turned up out of the blue. My mum and dad knew there was a man, but if they'd known he and his wife were at the hotel then they would have lost it."

She went back to staring out the window, muttering under her breath about her fresh start, about how everything would have been perfect. Michael looked over at Stuart, telling him, "Get uniform to pull over, they can take her back to the station, I think we need to go back and pick up Alistair McCourt."

* * *

Throwing her bag onto the sofa, Jackie bit down on her bottom lip. "I know what I said earlier but I don't think she's our murderer."

"No, neither do I," Robbie admitted. He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Jackie unclipped her earrings and start to remove her necklace. It was a routine he'd watched for a couple of nights now, and he found it strangely soothing. Tapping his fingers agitatedly against the bed sheets he told her, "We should probably talk."

Jackie's fingers fumbled with the clasp of her necklace. "About anything in particular?"

"About us, about what's going to happen when we leave here."

Jackie felt her stomach sink and her chest tighten. Turning she smiled brightly and asked, "Can we do this later? I think I need some fresh air, after all we've been stuck inside most of the day."

Robbie looked at her in surprise, he really wanted to do this now. "I could come with you, we could talk at the same time."

Shaking her head quickly, Jackie replied, "Um no, I'd rather be on my own for a little while, we can talk when I get back, I won't be long," she assured him.

She didn't wait for his reply, her coat was over her arm and she was out the room before he had a chance to even react.

He sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the wall and trying to figure out what had just happened, if perhaps she just didn't want to give them a chance. He was still sitting there when Jackie's phone went, he stared at the caller ID and groaned when he saw Mike was calling yet again. That man really had no sense of timing whatsoever and he was tempted just to turn the bloody phone off entirely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie walked quickly down the hallway, and was out of the hotel before she even realised it. She'd known what was coming next, the old' it's been fun but it's over' spiel, and she just hadn't been able to face it, not next. She knew he'd said he wanted to give things a proper shot but that had been in the heat of the moment, and they were about to leave this fantasy for reality, and reality was a different kettle of fish entirely.

In that moment she'd known she wasn't ready to here his excuses, not yet. She would of course have to face it, but when she did she wanted to be able to keep her expression neutral, didn't want to show how devastating she'd really find it.

Glancing around she realised that she'd unthinkingly followed the path down to the stables. Sighing she was about to turn around when she heard a couple of clatters and bangs coming from inside the building. She stepped forward slowly, peering around the door and frowning when she saw the room was empty.

That was when she noticed the blood soaked clothes in the middle of the floor. Checking the coast was clear once more, she stepped forward. There was a heavy jacket, jeans and a white t-shirt, all badly stained with dried blood, and the clothing was definitely male.

Turning to go, Jackie walked straight into Alistair McCourt, who looked at her, his eyes dark and almost remorseful as he muttered, "Well what do we have here then?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Just an epilogue after this :)**

* * *

Jackie instinctively took a step backwards and managed a small if somewhat nervous smile. "Had a bit of a row with my husband, wanted some fresh air and got a bit lost." She nodded towards the clothing on the floor, knowing she had to make some reference to the obvious pile. "Injured horse?"

His eyes flickered. "Yeah," he mumbled.

She nodded. "Well it looks like your busy, so I'll get going."

Going to walk past him, she thought she'd almost got away when his hand wrapped tightly around his arm and yanked her backwards, she stumbled slightly as he pulled her to face him again. "I think we both know that I can't just let you walk away from here."

Jackie swallowed heavily, she could see that he was dangerous and that her best and safest option would be to get the hell away from him. She knew that he was on the verge of destroying evidence but she'd learned a long time ago that no one thanked you for being a martyr. "What do you mean?" she tried to bluff out.

"I know that you've been asking questions about that murder, know that the minute I let you go you'll run blabbing." His grip on her arm tightened, his face pale and features taut with stress. "I can't let you do that, I just can't."

"Don't do this," Jackie replied with a calmness she certainly didn't feel. "It'll only make things worse."

He gave a dry, bitter laugh. "Things can't get much worse, they've just arrested my sister and she's already…" he tailed off on an annoyed huff of breath. "But it doesn't matter because they won't find any evidence connecting her to the crime and they'll let her go. Then without him around she can get better."

Jackie looked around the barn as she tried to figure the best move to make next, taking his words in at the same time. He was rambling and probably didn't even expect her to take in most of what he was saying; but she did.

Alistair continued talking, "The only thing that connects me to that crime is that clothing and in a few minutes that won't be here anymore. So I only have one more problem, and that's what to do with you." His eyes landed on her face again, dark, the remorse in them now all but gone as he told her, "You should have stayed in the bar."

He stepped closer to her and Jackie yanked the arm he was holding onto down with a great deal of force as she brought the heel of her hand up to his face, smashing it into his nose. Letting out a scream of pain, he instantly let go of her arm, his hands flying up to his face, feeling the blood that was now trickling down.

Jackie made a run for it, her fingers fumbling with the catch on the stable door that he'd obviously shut over as he'd walked in. She almost had it open when his bloodied hand slammed against the door, closing it before he quickly turned her round. "You shouldn't have done that," he hissed.

* * *

Robbie dug his hands deeper into his pockets as he walked along the path, feeling the wind rustling through his hair as he glanced around trying to decide where Jackie would have walked off to. With both Mike and Stuart on their way back to pick up Alistair she needed to be updated, not only that he didn't feel that comfortable with the idea of her wandering around when a murderer who was probably on edge by now was in the same vicinity.

Coming to a fork in the path he hesitated, one led down to the stables while the other would take you along to the coast. He didn't think that Jackie would go anywhere near the stables willingly so the obvious choice would be to head down to the beach. But for some strange reason he stood still, something nagging away at him insistently.

He'd thrown her to the floor before she had the chance to react, his hands around her throat, squeezing tightly. Jackie tried to push his hands away, her nails scratched across his face and she brought her knee up into his groin. He gave a grunt of pain but he was too determined to pull away, adrenaline keeping him going.

Her vision had began to darken and blur around the edges when suddenly the pressure around her throat disappeared, Alistair falling to one side. Jackie rolled to her side before scrabbling to her feet, her hand pressed lightly to her throat as she drew in a few deep breaths.

She jumped slightly when she felt hands on her shoulders, instantly relaxing when she heard Robbie's concerned voice ask, "You ok?"

Nodding, Jackie whirled round to look at him, noting in some confusion that Alistair McCourt was on the floor, cuffed and wriggling face down. His shouts of anger slightly muffled. "You had your handcuffs with you?" she asked dazedly.

"Just in case," he replied, his eyes still scanning her face. His fingers came up to trace lightly over the red marks that were already evident on her throat. "Good thing too. Mike and Stuart are on their way, should be here in a few minutes. I'll call them just now, just let them know what's happened."

"Sure. Do you mind if I wait outside though?" She asked, "need some air."

"Yeah, go ahead," he told her, thumb stroking gently across her cheek before he let his hands fall to one side, letting her slip away.

* * *

"How are you?" Michael asked her as Stuart pushed Alistair into the back of the police car. Robbie surveying the scene from a distance, meeting Jackie's gaze for a moment before Michael had approached her, and in that second she'd thought he was about to head over to see her. But as had been the norm over the last few days, Michael's timing had been poor to say the least.

"I'm fine," Jackie replied, dragging her eyes away from Robbie's. "A bit battered and bruised," she admitted after catching his doubtful look. "But I'm ok, honest."

"Good. So you'll be glad to know it looks like this case is wrapped up." He smiled at her warmly. "Which means you don't need to suffer the countryside anymore, or Robbie for that matter."

Jackie managed a small chuckle although she felt anything but amused. "It wasn't really as bad as I thought it was going to be," she told him quietly.

He arched an eyebrow at her, looking doubtful as he murmured unconvinced, "If you say so." His face cleared slightly before he added, "Anyway don't suppose it matters either way now, Stuart's going to accompany uniform and take Alistair back to the station and I'm taking Heather to go and talk to Mr and Mrs McCourt, they seem pretty shaken. While I do that you and Robbie can go pack, be quick about it though, we need to get back."

* * *

Robbie walked into the bedroom he'd shared with Jackie for the last few nights, he wished that they could stay in the world that they'd built together over the last week or so, but he was realistic enough to know that the real world was out there waiting for them. She was already there, her back to him as she packed up her stuff, folding it neatly into her suitcase, the only sign that anything had went awry over the last few hours were the slight bruises to her throat.

Moving so he was standing directly behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist, and this time she didn't jump, having heard him walk into the room. For a moment though she hesitated before letting her hand rest over his and leaning back against his chest. "I'm so glad you're ok," he told her, his mouth pressing against her temple.

Jackie smiled softly at the caress. "And I have you to thank for that, although I have to admit I never did picture you as the white knight."

"I have hidden depths," he replied, laughing.

"Obviously." Her smile faded as quickly as it had appeared, remembering the way he'd been just before all this had happened, the way he'd insisted they had to talk. Well it looked as though now was going to have to be that time. No point in delaying the inevitable after all. She gently pushed his hands away and stepped out of his embrace, turning to face him as she asked, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He stepped closer to her, slightly put out by the way she'd distanced herself from him. "I told you," he replied easily. "I want to talk about us, about what happens next."

"Right," she nodded, her throat dry. "So…" she prompted him to continue, wanted to hear the words from his mouth first, didn't want to make him feel as though she were forcing his hand in any way shape or form.

"Well you said you didn't want to tell Mike about us yet so I was just wondering what…I mean where," he hesitated, rubbing his hand through his already dishevelled hair as he fought to find the right words and started again, "Where that leaves us, are we dating? Seeing how it goes?"

Jackie frowned at him. This she hadn't expected, his uncertainty in his eyes and the hint of vulnerability in his voice. She'd simply expected him to say he'd had fun but that they wanted different things, she wanted commitment while he simply wanted to shag around. Looking at him, she asked quietly, "What do you want?"

He stepped forward again, his hand lifting so that he could tuck a strand of her hair behind one ear. "I want you," he admitted. "I want us to be together properly." He shot her a curious look. "I told you this before."

"I thought that was the orgasms talking," she admitted wryly.

Robbie couldn't help but grin. "It wasn't just that," he told her. "Just the past few days here have made me realise that we fit, we work and I've never had that before, not even when I was married. I don't want this to end but things are gonna change, so what are we going to do?"

"Well," she smiled. "Dating sounds like fun, you can wine and dine me."

"Can I now?" he replied, although a smile tugged at his features.

"Well you did suggest it, so you don't get to wriggle out of it."

His arms were around her waist now as he told her sincerely, "I don't want to."

* * *

"So you had officers undercover here the whole time?" Mrs McCourt asked, her voice as hard as steel, her lips drawn into a thin pursed line.

"We did," Michael confirmed, meeting Heather's concerned gaze over the top of the older couples heads. They were as cold as ice and seemingly unfazed by the news their son was a murderer.

The woman's mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "And didn't the pair you pick play their part well, very convincing they were" she commented.

Michael frowned. "I'm afraid I don't quite see your point here."

She laughed, a dry, almost brittle sound. "I'm simply commenting on how hands on they were with their role."

Michael's cheeks flushed with annoyance, while the rest of his face paled slightly. "I'm sure," he got out tersely, "that DI Ross and DS Reid acted professionally throughout their stay here."

"Think what you like," she snapped back, "It doesn't change the truth."

* * *

"I'm sure she was exaggerating," Heather tried to tell Michael her tone placating.

He gave a short sharp nod. "I'm sure you're right, either way though I want to get off this godforsaken island and get the hell out of here." As they approached the door to Jackie and Robbie's room, Michael raised his hand to knock and then lowered it again, staring at the key in hid hand. The key that Mrs McCourt had pressed into his hand.

"Don't pander to her…Sir," Heather requested, her eyes wide.

"If nothing is going on then there isn't an issue here, PC McIntyre," he bit back.

She stepped back, letting out a deep breath of annoyance, confident that she was going to be proved right. The door opened and Heather let out a sharp gasp of surprise at the sight that they were confronted with, while Michael growled under his breath.

The pair that they were staring at in shock however had yet to notice their presence. Jackie was on the dressing table, Robbie standing between her legs which were wrapped around his waist. Her shirt was off, one bra strap beginning to slip down her arm, Robbie's hands in her hair, their mouths all but locked together, her hands roaming over his back.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at!" Michael barked furiously, and Heather wanted to crawl under a bed in embarrassment for them both. They sprang apart, both turning to look at him, Jackie's face slightly horrified and flushed with what Michael prayed to God was embarrassment while Robbie's was slightly surprised but somehow he remained looking defiant.

"Never heard of knocking?" he drawled, stepping in front of Jackie so that she could haul her top back on.

Michael's chest puffed out in annoyance. "I want an explanation, and I want it now."

Jackie slipped off the dressing table and stepped round Robbie, the two men were clearly squaring up to each other, Michael acting like an older, protective brother and Robbie just being Robbie. She looked up at Michael, telling him firmly but calmly, "We're in a relationship."

He went puce. "A relationship?" He gave a strange choked laugh as he repeated, "A relationship? You and _him_! Maryhill's serial shagger!"

Jackie caught Robbie's arm as he surged forward, stepping in front of him, blocking his way. "It's not going to affect work so it won't be an issue."

"It already has! You two were sent here to investigate a murder, not have a dirty weekend! I'm not surprised that Robbie tried it on but I thought better of you," he snarled at Jackie.

She paled. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, you've always had pretty shit taste in men and I thought you'd topped the bar with Greg bloody Martin but looks like you've somehow managed to scrape the bottom of the barrel yet again!"

Both Heather and Robbie stared in shock at Michael after his vicious outburst, slightly disbelieving over the fact that he'd actually said those words. They'd never seen the pair exchange an angry word before, they'd always been so close. Jackie's face whitened, and Robbie wasn't sure that he'd ever seen her look so stunned, so hurt, he wanted to throttle Michael just for that. She didn't say a word though, simply stormed past them, out the door and down the corridor.

Michael looked between the two people who remained in the room with him, "Don't say a word," he warned the pair of them.

Robbie's nose wrinkled in disgust, he was tempted to punch Mike, but he didn't, simply shook his head and walked past him, going after Jackie.

* * *

He found her pacing the garden, her face still pale and her hands shaking, as he approached her she looked up, telling him disbelievingly, "I can't believe he said that."

Robbie didn't speak, he wasn't too interested in who this guy was, could hardly judge someone else on their romantic history, he just wanted to make sure that she was ok. He wrapped his arm around her. "He's just angry, don't think he thought through what he said."

"He's got a bloody cheek you know," she informed him, her cheeks still flushed with anger. "Some of the women he's dated! And as for the fact we work together we all know he's got a thing for Heather and she's a bloody PC! He couldn't get anymore inappropriate."

Robbie simply nodded, letting her get out all her anger and rage as he held her. After a few minutes of silence he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "We'll just need to prove him wrong then, won't we?" he told her.

She smiled at him, her hand cupping his face as she looked into his hopeful eyes and cheeky grin. "I guess we will," she replied.

* * *

Michael approached her by the car. "I shouldn't have said-"

"Forget it," Jackie replied, interrupting him.

"I'm sorry about what I said, but I don't think you've thought this through."

She threw the last of her bags into the boot with a thud and turned to face him. "For once I don't care what you think, Robbie and I are going to continue seeing each other regardless of what you say."

"You work together."

"That's not stopped you from chasing PC McIntyre," she remarked coldly. "And lets face it Michael the DCI dating the PC looks a lot worse. So don't you dare clamour onto your high horse with me."

With that she slammed the boot shut and stormed round to the front of the car. Already she slightly regretted her harsh words but for once she'd been unable to contain her anger.

Michael stared after her, slightly surprised by her words as he mulled them over. Suddenly there was a small cough from behind him, and he turned to see Heather standing smiling at him nervously. "I was thinking," she told him quietly, "That if you were still up for it we could go for a drink when we get back."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Michael answered, hating the flicker of hurt that crossed her face but deciding in the long run it was for the best.

"Oh, ok then," she answered trying to hide the fact that she was feeling severely put out. "Guess I'll just ask another friend then," she told him casually before walking away.

Michael watched her go and only just resisted the urge to call her back, looking over to where Robbie and Jackie were standing laughing together. They looked happy now, but he was sure that it couldn't last. He sighed, ah well , cross that bridge when he got to it he supposed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Can't believe I've finally finished this story!**

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Michael passed by the window of his office that looked out into the main office, pausing at the sight that greeted him. It was near empty - a fact that wasn't surprising since it was late evening - apart from Jackie and Robbie, with Robbie leaning over her desk.

He watched them as Robbie whispered something into her ear and she laughed, tilting her head back so that she could look at him. Her hand reaching up to stroke over his face, a move that screamed intimacy as they continued to laugh and talk. It was then she got to her feet, and Robbie grabbed her jacket, helping her into it before his hand slipped to her lower back and they left the office together.

Michael gave a sigh as he watched them, shaking his head although still a smile played about his lips. He'd never thought they'd last, not in a million years, thought that Robbie would cheat or Jackie would grow exasperated with him, but they'd proved him and indeed all their critics wrong.

The door swung backwards and forwards aimlessly for a few seconds after their departure, and Michael watched it, eyes narrowing. Jackie had of course forgiven him after a few days of a very ice cold shoulder and their friendship was back to the way it always was, kind of. The main difference was that instead of constantly confiding in him, he had a sneaking suspicion that she spoke to Robbie first. Which was the way it should be of course, but that didn't mean he didn't miss their previous closeness.

He turned away from the window, heading back to his desk, his forehead creasing as his eyes were straining in the dim light. After a few minutes he threw the folder of paper to one side and let out a deep sigh. He was annoyed with himself and watching Jackie and Robbie together just left him more irritated because he wanted what they had and he'd thrown away what could have been a chance of that. Unlike Jackie, Heather still seemed slightly put out by his behaviour that night. Sighing, he pushed his head into his hands, and decided that he was just going to go home for the day.

* * *

"Move in with me."

Jackie's hand paused as it hovered over the handle to the car door, she looked up Robbie, her mouth gaping in surprise. "Was that a question or a statement?" she finally asked.

He looked thoughtful for a second, a grin tugging at his lips. "A question," he replied.

"It was very sudden."

Robbie shrugged. "Been thinking about it for a while."

"And you thought the car park was the perfect time and place?" she asked, amused.

"Good a place as any."

Jackie gave a small snort as she rolled her eyes. "That's so unromantic."

"Or maybe it's romantic because it's impulsive," he countered back, grinning.

She laughed, her eyes bright. "Get in the car."

"That's not an answer," he replied, feigning hurt as he quickly locked the car using his keys.

Pulling ineffectively at the handle, Jackie glared up at him, growling, "Robbie it's bloody freezing, open the goddamn car door!"

"It's rude to not answer," he teased, although his eyes were nervous.

"The answer's yes, of course it is!" she snapped, although her eyes were warm. "Now for crying out loud open the door!"

He clicked the keys once more and let her inside, a wide grin almost splitting his face in half.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Remind me again why I agreed to a housewarming?" Jackie asked, as she watched some more white wine slop out of a glass and onto the floor, on the other side of the room.

Robbie gave a small chuckle, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Because our colleagues and so called friends bullied us into it."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Looks like Michael and Heather are finally moving forward." She inclined her head in the direction of where the pair were standing, the last awkwardness of the last few months having melted away.

"So this celebration has had one good lasting effect then?"

"Looks like it."

Robbie lifted his glass, and kissing the corner of her mouth, murmured softly, "To us."

Jackie's smile widened and her eyes met his as she clinked her glass with his, whispering back, "To us."


End file.
